Harry Potter y la Liga de la Pluma Roja
by Jimmyreturns
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE HARRY POTTER Y EL LIBRO DE HOGWARTS Harry inicia su sexto año después de la batalla con Voldemort. deberá mientras tanto realizar una misión encomendada por Dumbledore: buscar cierta pluma para poder llevar a cabo los planes del director
1. Chapter 1

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000

Este Fan Fiction es sin fines de lucro.

**Harry Potter y la liga de la pluma roja  
**_(continuación de Harry Potter y el libro de Hogwarts)  
_  
**Capítulo I: La fuga  
**  
Las nubes de arremolinaban acechadoramente sobre Little Whinging. La lluvia caía torrencialmente. Generalmente no llovía muy a menudo en esas fechas pero este año, el clima había dado un giro brusco y había desatado una fuerte tormenta.

El servicio meteorológico había anunciado sólo nubes para ese día pero, en la tarde, había comenzado a lloviznar. Para el anochecer ya se había desatado una fuerte tormenta.

Algunas calles de Little Whinging se encontraban inundadas pero ninguna más que Privet Drive. A la altura del número cuatro, el agua llegaba a unos treinta centímetros. Precisamente, la razón por la cual se encontrara tan inundada la calle se encontraba en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Dudley Dursley, un chico rubio con un voluminoso estómago, era el culpable de tal inundación. Él y su pandilla se encargaban de arrojar basura en las calles, en las puertas de las casas, cigarrillos consumidos en los inmaculados jardines de los vecinos de la calle.

A Dudley y su pandilla no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que sacar las bolsas de basura y arrojarlas en las alcantarillas justo el día más lluvioso del año.

Un par de horas de dura lluvia bastaron para inundar la calle y, en algunos casos, las casas de la calle. La corriente se había llevado ya tres autos estacionados en la calle.

Algunas familias, como en el caso de la que residía en el número cuatro, hacían lo posible para luchar contra las olas que provocaban los autos altos al pasar a toda velocidad por Privet Drive.

El padre de familia, Vernon Dursley, un hombre sin cuello pero si con un extenso bigote y una gran barriga sólo comparable con la de su hijo, estaba en una crisis nerviosa puesto que en una ola especialmente grande, el agua había destruido su precaria barrera, inundando el piso de madera del hall de entrada.

- Pe.... ¡Petunia! ¡PETUNIA!- gritaba a voz de cuello Vernon- el agua ha entrado en el hall. Ayúdame a sacarla antes de que la absorba.

Petunia Dursley, su esposa, una mujer extremadamente delgada con un cuello extremadamente largo que usaba para espiar a los vecinos, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad con una cubeta y algunos paños para secar.

Se puso a trabajar a una velocidad inusitada y, rápidamente había quitado toda el agua.

- Pero Vernon, el agua seguirá entrando si no se destapa la alcantarilla.

- Yo no me voy a meter en ese pantano para sacar la basura- dijo Vernon irritado- ya tengo bastante con el agua que trae mugre de afuera.

- Yo tengo que seguir limpiando en piso- dijo Petunia enojada ante la falta de ayuda por parte de su marido y agregó- y no pienso dejar que mi Duddy salga con esta lluvia. Mira si se agarra un resfriado. Es sólo un niño y tiene bajas las defensas.

- Está bien, Dudders no irá pero tengo en mente a alguien más para esa tarea.

En el piso de arriba, en una pequeña habitación, comparada con las otras, claro, se encontraba un adolescente leyendo una empapada carta que le había traído una más empapada lechuza blanca.

Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estás? Allí llueve igual que aquí. Mi casa se está inundando, pero siempre pasa.  
Sé lo que estarás pensando, si, ya sé que ayer saliste del hospital pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirte.  
Espero que te hayas mejorado ya completamente puesto que te tengo una sorpresa que te dará un infarto. Adivina....  
Pedí permiso al profesor Dumbledore para ver si podías pasar las vacaciones en mi casa y aceptó. Dice que, por el momento, Voldemort no causará problemas. Te iremos a buscar el 29 de julio a tu casa al mediodía. Ten preparado tu baúl y tus cosas y.... ah, sí. No comas nada de desayuno porque mi mamá quiere hacer un gran almuerzo.  
Bueno, eso es todo.  
Te quiere  
Hermione

Harry estaba muy feliz. Se iba a ir en dos semanas a la casa de su novia a pasar un mes de vacaciones junto a ella.

Era una carta optimista. De hecho, demasiado optimista para un chico que sólo hace un día había salido del hospital.

Asi era, Harry había tenido que pasar una semana en el hospital San Mungo para Lesiones y Heridas mágicas porque había sido afectado en el ataque que hubo a fin de año en su colegio, Hogwarts.

Aunque herido, Harry había salido victorioso nuevamente contra el asesino de sus padres, Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, Harry sabía perfectamente que si había salido vivo de ese ataque, había sido por mucha suerte. Se propuso como meta para ese año, estudiar un poco más duro para que cuando tuviera el próximo enfrentamiento contra él, cosa que estaba más que seguro de que pasaría, Voldemort no tuviera tanta facilidad para acabar con él.

Por suerte sólo había sido un asalto y, al parecer, los mortífagos que habían acompañado a su señor no tenían órdenes de matar, sino de torturar.

La mayoría de los alumnos torturados habían quedado a cuidado de la enfermera de Hogwarts. Sólo los más graves, como él, habían sido trasladados a San Mungo.

Los mortífagos se habían divertido más con los adultos, especialmente con los aurores. Harry estuvo bastante preocupado durante su estancia en el hospital por la salud de su padrino, Sirius Black. Voldemort le había dicho que había muerto pero no había sido así. Se encontraba muy lastimado, si, pero fuera de peligro.

Ningún alumno había perdido la vida. De hecho, los únicos fallecimientos habían sido el de un mortífago que había matado un profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, pero en defensa propia; y el de una auror.

Harry se preguntaba quién era esa mujer, puesto que había visto a Remus Lupin llorar sobre ella. Y aunque Rremus lo había ido a visitar al hospital, Harry no se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

Harry se encontraba meditando tranquilamente sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado desde junio cuando se vio interrumpido por el grito pelado de su Tio Vernon.

- ¡Muchacho, baja ya!  
Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ver lo que su tío quería que hiciera.  
- ¡Sácate las zapatillas!- ordenó al verlo- ¡y los calcetines y la remera!  
Harry lo miró algo extrañado pero se sacó las prendas.  
- No vas a ensuciar la ropa que te damos- aclaró tio Vernon- ahora vé y destapa la alcantarilla.

- ¿Tú quieres que me meta en ese pantano que hizo Dudley?

- ¿Que hizo Dudley?- preguntó asombrado Tío Vernon.

- Si, Dudley. ¿Quién crees que tiró la basura de los cestos a la alcantarilla?

- Eres un embustero- gritó Tía Petunia- mi Diddy está en su camita porque tiene frío el pobre. ¡Ahora ve!

Tío Vernon lo tomó por el cogote y, con fuerza, lo levantó en el aire y lo arrojó contra el embarrado jardín.  
Harry cayó boca abajo y bastante barro se le metió por la boca.  
- No entrarás a la casa hasta que no arregles la alcantarilla- escuchó decir a Tío Vernon.  
Se escuchó un portazo.  
Harry se volteó y sintió la lluvia resbalándole por el pecho.  
Mejor que terminara rápido así podría volver a la casa. Desde la ventana, sus tíos lo observaban mientras tomaban un té.  
Harry cruzó la verja del jardín de Privet Drive. El agua estaba helada. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Escuchó un silbido entre el ruido del viento y la lluvia. Miró hacia todos lados. En la terraza del número diez de Privet Drive, con un paraguas, una chica de unos años más grande que Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano y, a duras penas, pudo ver que le guiñaba un ojo. Sonrojado, bajó tanteando el cordón de la acera a la calle y, despacio, llegó hasta el medio de la calle. Se inclinó hacia el suelo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra su espalda. Buscó con la mano algo que no fuera el pavimento. Finalmente encontró algo que bien podría ser una bolsa. La sacó de un tirón y vio, como había pensado, una bolsa de supermercado con restos de comida. La lanzó contra un cesto de basura y quedó allí, empapada. Volvió a agacharse y tanteó otra cosa, esta vez más grande y pesada. Parecía que tenía ranuras y agujeros.  
Dirigió su vista al número diez nuevamente. Aún estaba la chica, que lo miraba trabajar bajo la lluvia.  
Se inclinó de nuevo y metió las manos por los agujeros. Parecía que era algo redondo y liso. Parecía plomo de lo pesado que estaba. Intentó sacar esa especie de tapa, pero era muy pesada.  
No le hubiera venido mal algo de magia. Parecía que, además del peso mismo del objeto, la presión del agua lo hacía más pesado. Sintió como que al final cedía. Poco a poco fue saliendo.  
Finalmente, con un último esfuerzo, la tapa cedió y cayó sobre Harry, que cayó al piso.  
Harry miró lo que había sobre su pecho y se encontró con la tapa de la alcantarilla.  
- ¡Vaya!- murmuró para sí mismo- esto sí que es pesado.

Dejo en el suelo la tapa de la alcantarilla confiando en que no se movería de ahí.  
El nivel del agua bajaba rápidamente aunque seguía lloviendo con mucha potencia. Echó una última mirada al número diez antes de volver a su casa. La chica le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y desapareció por una puerta.

Harry volvió a su casa cansado y adolorido, por no agregar helado, completamente empapado y sucio puesto que el agua no era precisamente límpida y cristalina. Tío Vernon le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar sin siquiera agradecerle. Le dio unas cuantas servilletas descartables para secarse y volvió al living para continuar con su té.

Harry entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha caliente. No podía tardarse más de diez minutos en el baño o lo castigaban. Mientras se secaba, escucho un ruido amortiguado como de un vidrio al romperse. Quedó algo extrañado. Se ató la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió en dirección a su pieza.

Estaba por tocar la manija de la puerta cuando vio un líquido rojizo salir por la rendija de la puerta. Se agachó y tomó un poco con los dedos. Era sangre aguada. Sacó la varita y abrió la puerta de una patada.

- Expelliar....  
Harry se cortó. No creía lo que veía: despatarrado en el suelo de su habitación, boca arriba, se encontraba un adolescente de su edad. Su pelo rubio muy sucio y sus heridas en la cara no cuadraban con la elegante túnica que llevaba.  
A su lado había una escoba de carrera Nimbus 2001 y un baúl con las iniciales D. M. Grabadas en oro.  
Harry miró su ventana. La hoja de vidrio había estallado cuando el intruso había chocado contra ella.  
Un hilo de sangre caía de su cabeza, parecía que se había lastimado al chocar contra la ventana.  
De repente, Harry reaccionó.  
- ¡Malfoy!- se acercó hacia él.

Puso dos dedos en el cuello de Malfoy. Se oían débiles latidos de su corazón.  
Se pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello, lo levantó y lo depositó en su cama.  
Malfoy se movió un poco.  
- ....Potter- dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

- Malfoy, ¿qué te ha pas....- comenzó Harry pero Malfoy lo cortó.

- Debemos ir a la casa de Granger- afirmó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mortífagos- contestó simplemente.

- Oh, vamos. Aún no se reagruparon y Voldemort no se ha repuesto del brazo, estoy seguro. Aparte, tu padre es un mortífago, ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Debes hacerlo...

Harry le echó una mirada evaluadora. Estaba mojado, magullado y sangrando. Volar en una noche así no era el tipo de cosas que un Malfoy haría aunque se lo hubiera ordenado el mismo Voldemort.

- Bien, suponiendo que te creo- dijo Harry finalmente ¿cómo piensas ir?

- Busca en mi chaqueta.  
Harry rebuscó en los bolsillos de Malfoy y encontró una pequeña lata de polvos flu.  
- Tienes que creerme... Harry. Me escape de mi padre.

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato.  
- Me perseguían pero los perdí... en las nubes. Creyeron... que me había caído...  
Harry habló al fin.  
- Maldito seas, Malfoy. Vámonos de aquí.

Harry ayudó a Malfoy a incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Tenía la espalda de la túnica agujereada y se veía una fea quemadura en la piel.  
Harry recordó algo que desbarataría los planes de ir a lo de Hermione.  
- Malfoy, la chimenea de los muggles no está conectada.  
Malfoy murmuró algo como "muggles estúpidos".  
- Puedes hacer un traslador. Lo hiciste en clase de McGonagall.

- Me echarían de Hogwarts por hacer magia fuera del colegio y encima un traslador no autorizado. Además no puedo hacerlo bien.

- En escoba...

- Los baúles pesan demasiado para llevarlos. Además, no puedes volar en esas condiciones.

- Pero tenemos que llegar, y rápido- dijo Malfoy.  
Harry se devanó los sesos tratando de imaginarse una forma de llegar fácil, segura y que no requiera magia. A su lado, Malfoy se debatía en mantenerse consciente, aunque tenía los párpados caídos.  
- No podemos estar aquí sentados mientras nos están rastreando- dijo al fin Malfoy- vine aquí, primero, porque debía prevenirte, y segundo, porque éste es el lugar donde menos esperarían encontrarme... Pero de seguro me buscarán aquí al final.  
Harry lo escuchaba a medias, de repente se le ocurrió una manera de trasladarse a la casa Granger sin preocuparse por el equipaje pero no estaba seguro de que Draco pudiera soportarlo.  
- Draco... ¿sabes cuán lejos está la casa de Hermione?- preguntó Harry

- Ahí tienes las coordenadas, creo que serán unos veinticinco kilómetros hacia el sureste. Una finca grande llamada "EL EDEN" ¿Tienes una brújula?- añadió al final.

Harry rebuscó en los cajones de su mesita de luz y sacó una brújula de lata que Hermione le había regalado para su treceavo cumpleaños.  
- Ahí tienes- se la dio.

Draco la miró unos segundos con los ojos semi cerrados en aparente concentración.  
- Debemos ir- se giró y señaló hacia algún punto por detrás suyo- hacia allá.

- Veinticinco kilómetros... ¿Podrás resistir el viaje despierto?- preguntó Harry

- Tal vez, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Tienes que llevar la jaula de Hedwig, mi Saeta de fuego y tu Nimbus 2002 en el vuelo- dijo Harry.

- Vamos, Potter, tú no puedes volar sin escoba- dijo Malfoy con una risotada.

- Tú encárgate de llevar las escobas y la jaula que yo llevo los baúles- dijo seriamente Harry.

- A ver, dime, ¿Cómo piensas llevar dos pesados baúles y a ti mismo quince kilómetros? No sabía que tu tuvieras una fuerza sobrehumana y la capacidad de volar- agregó con un dejo de desprecio.

- Hasta tú deberías saber que tengo varias cartas bajo la manga aunque no sea mi deseo compartirlas contigo- respondió Harry secamente.

- Bueno, bueno, muéstrame la forma maravillosa de fugarse de aquí del famoso Harry Potter- retó Malfoy.

- Recuerda subirte a mi espalda y agárrate fuerte. Y no sueltes nada y...

- Si, ya me dijiste todo- lo interrumpió Malfoy- ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen los mortífagos. Ya ha pasado más de media hora y encima tú estás desnudo.  
Harry recordó que se acababa de dar una ducha.

- Bueno, yo me cambiaré aquí. Tu vé a la habitación de mi primo, la de enfrente y recoge la primera soga que encuentres. Aún deben estar cenando- ordenó Harry.

Malfoy se retiró obediente, algo raro en él, pero tambaleándose y fue a buscar la bendita soga.  
Volvió cinco minutos más tarde. Harry estaba abriendo la ventana.  
- La habitación de tu primo tiene un hedor- comentó- ¿hace cuanto que no abre la ventana de...?

- ¿Conseguiste la soga?- interrumpió Harry.  
Malfoy le mostró un rollo de gruesa cuerda.

Harry pasó la cuerda por la argolla de la jaula de Hedwig y se la ató al cuello. Luego cortó un poco más de cuerda y ató las escobas a las muñecas de Draco.  
- No me voy a quedar dormido- le reprochó.

- Por las dudas...

- Bueno, ya vámonos.

Se concentró rápidamente y cerró los ojos. Puso su mente en blanco.  
- Ey, deja de meditar y vam....  
Malfoy quedó sin palabras cuando la forma de Harry comenzó a cambiar.  
Un par de alas reemplazaron a los brazos, las piernas se le acortaron y sus pies cambiaron por garras tan filosas como las de un hipogrifo. Del pecho brotaron unas plumas anaranjadas y doradas. La cabeza se achicó y un pico dorado apareció en el lugar que debería estar su boca.

Malfoy lo miraba bastante sorprendido.  
- ¿Eres un animago?- preguntó anonadado.

Harry aleteó y tomó los dos baúles con las patas y miró a Malfoy, que ya agarraba las escobas.  
Si alguien, cualquier persona, hubiera visto el momento en que Draco Malfoy, mago de sangre pura, con mucho prestigio y con una fortuna sólo comparable con su orgullo, intentaba montar al fénix, tendría la imagen prefecta para morirse de risa por una semana seguida.  
- ¿Por qué un fénix, Potter?- preguntó frustrado Malfoy- ¿Por qué no un simple Pegaso? Es más fácil de montar.

Después de algunos intentos más Malfoy se quedó bien sujeto a Harry.  
Se posaron en el alféizar de la ventana, Harry desplegó sus grandes alas, echó una última mirada a su habitación y se imaginó qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo buscaran nuevamente. Finalmente levantó el vuelo hacia las nubes.

Subieron en altura unos cuantos metros para pasar desapercibidos ante los muggles. Dio un rodeo al número 4 de Privet Drive y aumentó la velocidad hacia el sureste.

La lluvia arreciaba contra ellos. El viento los azotaba con fuerta y los baúles bamboleaban en las garras de Harry aunque los tenía firmemente asidos.

Desde esa altura, la ciudad se veía espléndida. Los chicos apreciaron la autopista, llena de lucecitas de autos y faroles. Los autos se veían pequeñitos, parecían diminutas hormigas deslizándose ordenadamente por el camino.

Hedwig ululaba con indignación tanto por el hecho de que se estaba empapando como porque otra ave la llevaba. Su jaula se balanceaba peligrosamente suspendida por la argolla atada a la soga.

Malfoy apretó con fuerza uno de los lados del cuello de Harry y señaló, sin palabras, a derecha. Harry volteó la cabeza y vio, muy sorprendido, dos hombres con túnicas negras con capucha montados en sendas escobas que describían círculos en el aire como buscando algo. Harry escuchó como Malfoy murmuraba

Se desviaron un poco de su camino hacia la izquierda para alejarse de los dos mortífagos. De repente, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y Harry vio, a lo lejos, otros tres mortífagos que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y Malfoy soltó un gemido.  
- Con cuidado- murmuró.  
Harry se elevó rápidamente y se metió entre las nubes como Draco lo había hecho horas atrás. Inmediatamente, la vista se les dificultó. De vez en cuando, en un claro entre las nubes, veían una que otra escoba abajo suyo.  
De repente escucharon un grito que les heló las entrañas.  
- ¡Arriba! ¡Malfoy va montado en un fénix!  
Harry escuchó de Malfoy algo muy parecido a

En ese momento, una lluvia de rayos de luz de todos los colores los envolvió. Como la vista era escasa, algunos hechizos pasaban bastante lejos pero otros, como el maleficio aturdidos que dejó sin sentido a Draco, daban en el blanco.

Los brazos de Draco cayeron lánguidamente a los lados de Harry. Éste sonrió para sí mismo al ver que, si no fuera por la soga, las dos escobas habrían terminado en algún tejado muggle.

La lluvia de maleficios se juntaba con el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia transformando todo el ambiente en un verdadero temporal.

Harry vio una concentración de nubes especialmente grande y se internó en ella con la esperanza de perder a los mortífagos. Dio algunas vueltas entre las nubes y se oyó, de repente, unos gritos:  
- ¿Dónde están?- preguntaba una voz.

- Se perdieron entre estas nubes- le respondía otra voz.

- Pues sigamos buscando- dijo una tercera voz con algo de temor- si no llegamos con el chico vivo o muerto, nuestro señor nos castigará.

Se escucharon, entonces, unos gritos que se fueron alejando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Harry bajó un poco la altura y echó un vistazo alrededor: los mortífagos se habían perdido en la lejanía ya.

Al parecer, o el hechizo no había tenido mucha potencia, o el repiqueteo de la lluvia era un excelente despertador, pero Draco abrió los ojos y anunció.  
- Ya estamos llegando, baja y métete por esa ventana.

Estaban llegando ante una casa de aspecto algo imponente, de dos pisos, con unos terrenos lo bastante grandes como para estacionar un avión. Los canteros con jazmines que estaban a los lados de la puerta se encontraban anegados. La verja de madera que daba paso a los terrenos de los Granger se encontraba sin cerrojo.

Harry se quedó quieto en el aire y, lentamente, se acercó a una la ventana que daba al jardín delantero. Miró a través de ella pero no había nadie. Había una cama matrimonial, así que esa no podía ser la habitación de Hermione. Dieron un rodeo a la casa y buscaron otra ventana. Encontraron un ventanal con un balcón lleno de plantas.

Harry sobrevoló el balcón despacio y bajó con suavidad. Soltó los baúles y apoyó suavemente a Hedwig. Oyó un golpe sordo; Malfoy había caído, desmayado.

Harry se transformó nuevamente en su persona y comprobó el estado de Malfoy. Realmente estaba agotado.  
Volteó hacia la ventana. Las persianas estaban bajas pero había una pequeña rendija por la que se filtraba algo de luz de adentro de la habitación.  
Hermione estaba leyendo en su cama una revista distraídamente.

- Hermione- susurró.  
La chica ni se inmutó. La lluvia hacía suficiente ruido como para que ella escuchara un simple susurro. Harry miró a los lados.

- Hermione- dijo con la voz algo más fuerte.  
La chica dio un respingo y miró a los lados. Al no ver a nadie volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

- Hermione- dijo Harry golpeando la persiana.  
Esta vez, Hermione escuchó. Dejó la revista a un lado, sacó la varita y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente por su habitación.  
- Hermione, aquí, en la ventana- le indicó Harry

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Soy Harry!


	2. El relato de Draco Malfoy

_**Capítulo II: El relato de Draco Malfoy  
**_

Hermione levantó apresuradamente la persiana y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con un Harry completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Y aún más abrió los ojos cuando vio al acompañante de Harry, desmayado.  
- ¿Podemos pasar?

Ella les abrió el ventanal de su habitación y los chicos entraron goteando agua sobre el suelo alfombrado. La chica simplemente los miraba con la boca abierta.

Hermione recuperó el habla al poco tiempo.

- Les traeré una toalla.  
Salió apresuradamente de su habitación.  
Harry cargó a Malfoy y lo puso en una silla, donde quedó roncando.  
Harry echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Una cama grande con muchos almohadones color beige estaba situada en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Una modesta mesita de luz con un velador estaba al lado. Sobre la cama, colgada a la pared, había una pequeña repisa que parecía no dar abasto con la cantidad de libros que Hermione había puesto sobre ella. En otra pared, había un escritorio con los libros de Hogwarts apilados ordenadamente sobre él. En un rincón, había un equipo de música de último modelo como los que le compraban a Dudley, rodeado por un montón de discos. Pegado en la puerta del placard, había una foto de Harry, Ron y ella de tamaño natural. Los fotografiados saludaban con entusiasmo. Algunas túnicas del colegio se podían vislumbrar por la puerta entreabierta.

Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione.  
- Toma- dijo alcanzándole una toalla- ¿me puedes explicar que ha pasado?

- No lo creerías- contestó secándose el pelo- pero Malfoy chocó contra la ventana de mi casa.  
Harry le explicó toda la historia desde que Malfoy había chocado contra su ventana. Al finalizar, Hermione tenía los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a ese?- preguntó Hermione con desprecio. No olvidaba cinco años de insultos en una hora.

- Está muy lastimado- respondió Harry- tiene una fea quemadura en la espalda. Mira.  
Le dio vuelta para que ella pudiera verle la espalda. La expresión de su rostro se calmó un poco al ver la piel toda quemada y los profundos cortes que tenía en los brazos y unos pocos en las piernas.  
- Mmmm, para curarlo sin magia necesitaremos un adulto. Mi madre de seguro nos ayudaría.

- ¿Donde está?

- Ese es el problema, salió con papá.

- Pero se desangrará si no lo atendemos.

- Mmmm, déjame pensar... tal vez, si... no conozco otra manera- murmuraba Hermione para sí misma- ven, acompáñame.

Harry siguió a Hermione por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta al final de este. Era un simple baño. Harry se preguntó para qué quería ella que la acompañara. Todo en aquél baño estaba reluciente, desde los azulejos grises hasta el lavamanos de un color blanco perlado.

Hermione se agachó y buscó en un armario bajo el lavamanos y comenzó a sacar paquetes y botellas. Harry miraba los paquetes extrañado hasta que sacó un rollo de vendas y gasas y un par de finos guantes blancos. Iban a curar a Malfoy.

Finalmente salieron con algunas botellitas del baño y regresaron a la habitación. Malfoy había despertado de nuevo y se encontraba examinando con una mueca de desprecio un almohadón con la foto de un personaje de la televisión muggle.

Hermione carraspeó con fuerza y Malfoy soltó el almohadón sobresaltado.  
- Siéntate en la silla, Malfoy.

- Tú no me puedes dar ord....

- Malfoy, te lo voy a decir claro y despacio- lo interrumpió Hermione alzando la voz - No me agradas. Es más, te odio. Por mi te enviaría en un auto a un hospital muggle pero, Harry me  
pidió que te ayudara así que, por lo menos, guárdate tu petulancia- le espetó Hermione de un tirón- recuerda que esta es mi casa.

Parecía como si a Malfoy lo acabaran de abofetear. No respondió pero le echó una mirada de profundo disgusto.  
- Siéntate, Malfoy- ordenó Hermione

A regañadientes, Malfoy se sentó donde Hermione le indicó.  
- Extiende el brazo- le dijo Hermione.

Malfoy lo hizo y Hermione sacó una jeringa de tamaño mediano  
- Granger, tu sabes exactamente qué hacer con eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Malfoy al ver la jeringa.

- Claro, Malfoy, pero si no te callas, mi pulso puede fallar, no sé si me explico- dijo amenazadoramente Hermione.

Malfoy asintió, resignado y bajó la cabeza.  
- Esto es anestesia muggle, te dormirá el brazo y no te dolerá- comentó distraídamente Hermione mientras le inyectaba la jeringa.

Malfoy soltó únicamente un gemido de dolor.  
- Bueno, ahora, Harry, ayúdame a limpiarle las heridas- pidió alcanzándole un par de finos guantes- póntelos y saca un trozo de algodón.

Harry hizo lo que Hermione pedía y sacó un gran pedazo de algodón. A Harry le recordó las telenovelas que veía Dudley en la tardes.  
- Humedécelo con alcohol y límpiale los cortes- ordenó ella.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a pasarle trozos de algodón embebidos en alcohol por los cortes de los brazos.  
- ¿Estás segura que eso limpia los cortes, Granger?- preguntó despectivamente Malfoy.

Como respuesta, Hermione pasó algodón con alcohol por una herida de la pierna que no estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.  
Malfoy gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándose la pierna como si quisiera exprimírsela.  
- Arrrj!, Granger, ¿por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Malfoy apretando los dientes.

- Cállate y quédate quieto- ordenó Hermione con un tono que a Harry le recordó vivamente al de la profesora McGonagall- he hecho esto miles de veces en mi propio cuerpo. Mis padres me enseñaron- les explicó.

Harry y Malfoy la miraron incrédulos. Al parecer ella lo notó y volvió a posar el algodón en la herida sin anestesia.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione terminó su trabajo de limpieza, le vendó los brazos y miró a Malfoy.  
- Recuéstate en la cama y date la vuelta.  
Malfoy hizo lo que le pedían, al parecer, contento por estar acostado en una cama mullida y suave en lugar de en una silla.

- Y quítate la camiseta

Malfoy esta vez sí reaccionó pero Hermione lo contuvo fácilmente.  
- ¿Cómo esperas en me saque la camiseta en frente tuyo, Granger? Yo soy un Mal...  
Draco se cortó al ver que Hermione, sonriente, levantaba un frasquito de alcohol.

El rubio se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto un pecho flaco y pálido pero trabajado. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a recostarse.

Ahora que Draco se había quitado la camiseta, la quemadura era mucho más notoria. Hermione tomó una pomada blancuzca y se la esparció por la quemadura. Draco se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la fría pomada en su espalda.

- Bueno- anunció finalmente Hermione- ahora te vas a dormir así como estás. No te muevas.

- ¿Cómo, yo, Draco Malfoy va a dormir en una cama de una niña y, encima, una...?

Pero Harry lo interrumpió esta vez.  
- Más te vale que no termines esa frase- dijo peligrosamente- deberías estar agradecido que te ha curado y, además, te cede su propia cama. A propósito, ¿dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

- Oh, hay un colchón de más bajo mi cama- le explicó en voz baja- pero sólo tengo uno- añadió.

- No te hagas problema, ya he dormido muchas veces en el suelo. Si me das un par de mantas, me las arreglaré.

- Mejor ayúdame a hacer la cama y decidimos- opinó Hermione.

Sacaron el colchón que estaba debajo de la cama, unas cuantas mantas y armaron una rudimentaria pero cómoda cama.

Hermione observaba la cama muy concentrada, al parecer, haciendo cálculos. Murmuraba para sí misma en voz baja.  
Finalmente miró a Harry algo sonrojada.

- No te puedo llevar a otra habitación por si acaso te ve alguna de las empleadas. Eso sería grave. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres- dijo al final atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry,

- Bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los dos- respondió cada vez más colorada- y no tengo más mantas.

- Oh... no te quiero incomodar- respondió Harry en voz baja y se estiró con cansancio- aparte estoy tan cansado que ni me daré cuenta que es... es... el suelo- añadió con un bostezo fingido.

- Bueno, disculpa, está bien... si tú no quieres... quiero decir... buenas noches.

Harry miró hacia la cama: Malfoy ya estaba dormido, pero mañana les daría una buena explicación.  
Hermione apagó la luz del velador y se metió en la cama, mientras que Harry se acurrucó como pudo en un rincón cerca de la ventana cerrada.

Harry permaneció acostado, con sueño pero despierto, observando las nubes gris oscuras. La lluvia caía copiosamente y golpeaba duramente contra el cristal del ventanal. Estaba muy incómodo y tenía la carne de gallina. Había intentado conciliar el sueño de cualquier forma.

Creía que ya había pasado un buen tiempo cuando oyó, en el piso de abajo, las voces de los señores Granger. Se estremeció al pensar lo que imaginarían si entraran por la puerta de la habitación de su hija para darle un saludo, o un beso.

Se estremeció nuevamente, pero esta vez de frío. No culpaba a Hermione, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Malfoy se hallaba a treinta centímetros suyo, en una cómoda cama, calentito y disfrutando de un sueño reparador.

- Harry  
El aludido se sobresaltó. Y miró alrededor. Todo estaba en penumbra y no distinguió a nada ni a nadie.

- Harry- repitió nuevamente la voz.

- ¿Hermione?

- Vamos, Harry. Ven aquí, siento como tiemblas de frío.- dijo suavemente Hermione.

- Pero si tus padres...

- Tranquilo, mis padres siempre golpean y no entran aquí a menos que yo se los diga.

Harry se incorporó y se acercó a gatas hasta la cama donde Hermione le había dejado un considerable espacio. Se introdujo en ella y, de inmediato, notó calor bajo las mantas.

- Buenas noches- dijo Hermione. Se estiró y posó sus labios sobre los del chico que quedó algo sorprendido- Hasta mañana.

Harry quedó recostado unos minutos mirando la oscuridad, mientras se iba adormeciendo sobre el mullido colchón con el arrullo de la tormenta.

**********************************

Un rayo de sol iluminaba la barbilla de un joven de cabello negro muy alborotado. El rostro de este chico no se podía distinguir muy bien debido a una mata de sedoso cabello castaño que tapaba la mayor parte de la cara. Sin embargo, en la frente descubierta del chico, se notaba una cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Tenía los anteojos torcidos por el momento y descansaba tranquilamente al lado de su novia.

El haz de luz de sol fue subiendo por su rostro hasta llegar a los ojos, donde el chico lo notó y eso interrumpió sus sueños. Abrió los ojos, de un brillante color verde esmeralda, pero de inmediato los volvió a cerrar con rapidez. El resplandor del sol le hizo doler los ojos. Se movió un poco y volvió a abrirlos. Ahora si podía ver bien. Se acomodó los anteojos y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba de un azul imponente. Parecía como que recién lo hubieran lavado.

Notó la mata de pelo en su rostro sudoroso. Se la apartó con cuidado y miró a un lado.

Ahí estaba ella, tan frágil y tan dura a la vez, con su sonrisa brillante en su delicado rostro. Envuelta en las mantas pero, a juzgar por la posición de las rodillas (junto a su pecho y abrazándolas con los brazos), con frío.

Las mantas más gruesas se habían corrido hacia delante durante la noche y Hermione había sufrido las consecuencias.

Decidió salir de la cama. Despacio y haciendo todo lo posible para provocar el menor tumulto posible, Harry pudo ponerse de pie sin despertar a Hermione.

Miró a la cama principal donde Malfoy dormía tranquilamente. Se preguntaba el por qué de la persecución de los mortífagos contra Malfoy.

Quería ir a lavarse la cara.  
Salió de la habitación en silencio. Llegó a un pasillo. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se los refregó. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con un pasillo muy iluminado, con las paredes de mármol blanco en el primer metro y azulejo celeste claro en el resto. La parte azulejada estaba plagada de cuadros. Al final del pasillo había una escalera de madera de roble oscuro muy brillante como si se estuviera puliendo constantemente.

De repente, por la escalera, apareció una mujer de aspecto soñoliento. Llevaba un uniforme con un delantal por delante y en las manos traía algunos paños y una botella de limpiador.

Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione no había comentado nada a sus padres sobre su presencia y la de Malfoy así que entró en la primera puerta que se le puso a tiro. No le parecía buena idea que una empleada de la casa le contara a los señores Granger en lugar de su hija.

Escuchó atentamente con el oído pegado a la puerta. Se oían pasos, luego estos se detenían y, de repente, el inconfundible golpe de una puerta al cerrarse muy cerca de la suya.

Volteó para encontrarse con una sala vacía. Reluciente como las demás partes de la casa pero absolutamente vacía. Seguramente inservible pero le había servido de escondite.

Escuchó, pendiente a cualquier ruido pero nada se oía. Abrió un poco la puerta un asomó la cabeza.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Caminó hasta el final, donde estaba el baño. Pero después tuvo otro problema. Las puertas eran casi iguales y no recordaba cual era la de la habitación de Hermione. Estuvo probando suerte hasta que encontró la de Hermione.

Ella estaba despierta, colocándole nuevamente la crema en la espalda a Malfoy.  
- Hola Harry, ¿a dónde fuiste?

- Salí un poco al baño.

- Bueno, llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Malfoy estaba por contarme su relato así que ponte cómodo y presta atención.

Harry se sentó y se quedó mirando a Malfoy, expectante.  
- ¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué te buscaban los Mortífagos?- preguntó Harry.

- Porque traicioné al oscuro- respondió lacónicamente- es decir, cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, hace alrededor de cinco años, mi padre me ordenó que te vigilara estrechamente, como amigo si era posible, o si no como tu enemigo. Parecía estar juntando información para el regreso del oscuro. Mi padre sabía que volvería, que algún día regresaría.

- El sueño de mi padre era que yo fuera un Mortífago como él- continuó- pero el oscuro hace una prueba de poderes y de temple para ser Mortífago. El oscuro no acepta a cualquiera entre sus filas y el que no pasa la prueba...  
Malfoy se pasó un dedo horizontalmente por el cuello.

- Ahora que terminé mi quinto año, mi padre pensaba que ya era momento de hacer la prueba que, según él, me convertiría en un ser más poderoso. Hubo un momento en que creí que mi felicidad estaba al lado del ese despreciable ser, mi padre, pero luego descubrí que para él, yo no era nada más que un recurso para valer más a los ojos del oscuro.

- Mi madre lo descubrió antes que yo pero eso no le sirvió para escapar de la tiranía de mi padre. El tenía una actitud con mi madre despreciable. De hecho, mi padre sólo usó a mi madre para procrear, o para divertirse. Esto lo descubrí hace poco, y esa fue la razón más importante, en otras palabras, la gota que colmó el vaso. Hoy era la noche de mi iniciación como Mortífago y...

- No nos interesa saber las pruebas que debe hacer un Mortífago para estar al servicio de Voldemort, gracias- interrumpió gélidamente Hermione- pero continúa.

- Está bien, bueno, el caso es que no pasé la prueba, y el oscuro y mi padre se acercaron a mí, desilusionados pero con las varitas en alto. Aún no asimilaba que mi padre me quisiera matar. Bueno, no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio así que me fue algo difícil escapar. Estábamos en la Mansión Riddle, que tiene millares de hechizos protectores. Habíamos llegado en escobas así que yo tenía mi Nimbus 2001 colgada al hombro.

- Tuve la suerte de que a Voldemort todavía no se le había curado del brazo, pero aún quedaban muchos Mortífagos. De todas maneras pude escapar pero me echaron todo tipo de maleficios. Fui a mi casa, tomé mi baúl y me dirigí a tu casa, Potter.

- ¿Y cómo supiste llegar?- preguntó escépticamente Harry.

- Vamos, Potter. Cuando derrotaste al oscuro de bebé. ¿Crees que nadie te buscó? Dumbledore ocultó tu rastro y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia Potter y se centró en la familia de tu madre, Evans que también había cambiado el apellido por Dursley. Dumbledore fue muy astuto pero algunos Mortífagos sí que pudieron seguirte la pista. Mi padre era uno de ellos. Había intentado atacarte en tu casa de pequeño, pero Dumbledore había puesto hechizos protectores de magia blanca muy antiguos que impedían que ningún mago con malas intenciones se te acercara. Aparte tenías un auror cerca de tu casa pero mi padre no pudo descubrir quién era.

- Le robé la dirección de tu casa y la de Granger de su despacho. Mi padre investigó tu entorno dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, claro que fuera de Hogwarts no había mucho para investigar- añadió con una mueca burlona.

- Bueno, esa es mi historia- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione- muchas gracias por curarme y cuidarme- parecía que le costaba mucho darle las gracias a Hermione- ahora me voy- terminó tomando su escoba y el baúl- guardaré tu secreto, Potter.

- Espera- dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

Pero Malfoy pasó una pierna por el palo de la escoba y, sin darse vuelta, les dijo.  
- Nos vemos en Hogwarts y gracias por la crema, Granger.

Dio una patada al suelo y salió despedido por el ventanal de la habitación de Hermione.  
El sol ya había ganado altura. Debían ser las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Le crees?- preguntó Hermione

- Sí, no creo que mienta esta vez, pero igual, no debemos confiarnos. Dejaremos que pase un tiempo y veremos qué es lo que pasa en Hogwarts. No quiero pensar en Malfoy en mis vacaciones.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dio un largo bostezo, se desperezó y aconsejó:  
- Vamos a desayunar.


	3. Mundungus Fletcher

_**Capítulo III: Mundungus Fletcher  
**_

Habían pasado sólo unas horas desde que Harry se había fugado junto a Malfoy de la casa de sus tíos y había llegado a la finca Granger. Sin embargo, Malfoy había vuelto a partir con rumbo indefinido.

Los padres de Hermione aún seguían sin saber nada sobre la presencia de Harry en la casa y no quería imaginarse el escándalo que producirían los señores Granger si supieran que él, Harry, había dormido con su hija.

Cuando Harry y Hermione atravesaron la puerta de la cocina, los señores Granger lo miraron con curiosidad. De repente, la señora Granger se paró y le dio un abrazo a Harry.

- Tú debes ser Harry, ¿verdad? Creí haber escuchado a Hermione decir que vendrías en unas semanas- dijo alternando la mirada desde Harry hacia Hermione y desde Hermione hacia Harry.

- Sí, era verdad, pero...- respondió Hermione. Harry le piso el pie- pero... sus tíos. Sí, sus tíos marcharon de vacaciones y no quería quedarse sólo así que me escribió y le dije que viniera cuando pueda.

- ¿Y cuando llegó?- preguntó el señor Granger.

- Ayer. Cuando ustedes salieron- aseguró tranquilamente Hermione.

- Oh, que bien- dijo la señora Granger- seguro la pasaremos bien estas vacaciones. Teníamos planes para algunos días. Procuraremos salir todos los días. Pasen a desayunar, por favor.

Harry y Hermione desayunaron junto a los padres de la chica.  
Daniel Granger, el padre, era un hombre bastante alto, de unos cuarenta años, de rostro enérgico y mirada dura, pero divertida a la vez. Tenía anteojos y llevaba la barba rasurada sólo en las mejillas. Su pelo era color castaño oscuro y lo tenía bastante corto.

Miriam Granger, la madre de Hermione, era una mujer tambien alta y esbelta, rondaba los cuarenta como su marido. También llevaba el pelo corto pero con más estilo que el de su marido. Tenía los ojos color almendrado y el pelo muy rubio y brillante. Tenía una sonrisa indulgente en sus labios y sus cejas estaba cuidadosamente delineadas. No llevaba maquillaje, como casi todas las mujeres, sino natural, que de hecho le quedaba muy bien.

Los padres le dieron un relato detallado de su trabajo, la odontología, y de algunos de sus pacientes más peculiares. A Harry el cerebro le daba vueltas, al igual que su estómago. El señor Granger parecía incapaz de callarse y Harry ya se estaba impacientando y le parecía que pronto le gritaría al señor Granger para que se callara. Sin embargo, fingió prestar una desmesurada atención e interés sobre lo que decía el señor Granger. Afortunadamente, la señora Granger se dio cuenta y se apiadó de él. Le dijo a su marido suavemente:  
- Querido, creo que Harry ya comprendió sobre tu trabajo- observó con una significativa mirada.

- Eh... si, claro. Por supuesto, yo sólo...

- Hermione, ¿por qué no llevas a Harry a conocer la finca?- dijo la señora Granger. Más que una pregunta parecía una orden.

- Está bien. Vamos Harry.

Salieron de la cocina e, inmediatamente, ingresaron a un gran hall de entrada con mucho adornos y fotos. No se quedaron a verlas puesto que Hermione lo tomó por la muñeca y lo guió por un pasillo. Pasaron por distintas habitaciones hasta que, por fin, Hermione lo hizo atravesar una última puerta y llegaron a un piso de loza.

Desde ahí, todo lo que se veía era verde. Mas claro, mas oscuro, pero de un verde vivo. Todo el campo estaba cubierto con buen pasto. Decenas de árboles, unos juntos a otros se veían al fondo de la propiedad.

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Hermione lo llevó por un sendero hasta el fondo del campo. Los árboles cada vez se hacían más gruesos y oscuros. Las ramas se entrelazaban en algunas partes hasta formar una especie de techo de ramas.

En un momento dado, Hermione se detuvo y le señaló a Harry para que mirara hacia adelante.  
Harry lo hizo y se encontró con un roble especialmente grande con muchos nudos. Una soga caía, inerte, desde algún lugar bajo la copa. Harry alzó la vista y se encontró con una rudimentaria cabaña. Cubierta con hojas grandes y verdes, maderos de diversos tamaños cubrían las paredes. Tierra húmeda y maciza cubría las hojas del techo de la cabaña, y nylon sobre la tierra impedía que el agua se filtrara por alguna rendija.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Impresionante- respondió únicamente Harry- ¿quién lo hizo?

- Bueno...- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada- con algo de imaginación y herramientas.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú sola hiciste esto?

- Bueno, no está terminado. Esperaba que tú me ayudaras un poco.

- Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Hay un tronco bien liso y grueso cerca de aquí pero no pude sacarlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Por supuesto.

Harry siguió a Hermione por unos metros hasta que llegaron a un sauce llorón, de donde sobresalía una rama lisa y gruesa como había descrito Hermione.

Harry examinó detenidamente la rama intentando vislumbrar alguna parte más delgada. La encontró al fin y tiró con fuerza. La rama apenas se torció de donde estaba pero nada más. Harry se estaba lastimando las manos ya, pero de repente se oyó un pequeño crujido.

- Un poco más- murmuró entre dientes.

Hermione, que había permanecido quieta mirando a Harry, se acercó rápidamente a la rama y intentó empujar con fuerza. La rama se dobló más y más y, con un siniestro y fuerte crujido, se desprendió del árbol.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, con satisfacción.  
- Llevémoslo.

Cada uno lo tomó por los extremos y comenzaron el regreso. Por suerte, la casa del árbol estaba cerca. Se dejaron caer junto con el tronco unos metros antes de llegar. Luego lo acercaron empujándolo con los pies.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.  
- ¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subirlo?

Como respuesta, Hermione excavó un poco cerca del árbol y sacó un rollo de gruesa cuerda. Y ante la sorpresa de Harry, ella gateó con rapidez por el árbol hasta llegar a la casa. Le lanzó un extremo de la soga a Harry.  
- Átalo en la mitad y súbete- ordenó.

Harry así lo hizo y subió a duras penas hasta las ramas más bajas.  
- Vamos Harry, ¿nunca has subido a un árbol?

- Sólo una vez- respondió colgándose de una rama alta- pero estaba huyendo de un perro que me quería para la cena y no me fijé en lo que hice.

Lentamente y con algo de torpeza, Harry logró subir hasta donde estaba Hermione.  
Tiraron con fuerza pero sólo lograron levantarlo unos pocos centímetros antes de caer pesadamente sobre el pasto.  
Hermione se secó el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer sobre una rama.

- Esto... es imposible- murmró.

Harry, mientras tanto, tomó los extremos de las sogas y se quedó mirándolos pensativamente. Si sólo pudieran levantar el tronco... Lástima que no podía usar su condición de animago puesto que sus garras no eran lo suficientemente grandes para aferrarse al tronco.

Harry hizo un último intento y lanzó las sogas sobre una rama más alta y tiró con fuerza del extremo que volvió a caer. Sorprendentemente, el tronco se levantó varios pies, lástima que de un solo lado pero el intento valió la pena.

Hermione, que había estado descansando mientras Harry ideaba alguna manera de elevar el dichoso tronco, se levantó con energía renovada e intentó ayudar a Harry.

Los dos tiraron con fuerza hacia abajo y el tronco se levanto pesadamente del suelo. Continuaron elevándolo poco a poco hasta que llegó a una altura apropiada para su uso. Harry tomó los dos extremos de la cuerda para que Hermione pudiera  
asirlos a alguna rama gruesa.

El peso total del tronco sobre Harry hizo que las cuerdas se descorrieran de sus manos dolorosamente pero, por suerte, pudo asirlas a tiempo. Hermione las ajusto con firmeza a una gruesa rama, con lo cual, Harry pudo soltar las cuerdas.

Se miró las manos: las tenía todas amoratadas y la derecha le sangraba profusamente. Hermione sólo lo miró un segundo y lo condujo por el tronco hacia la casa del árbol. Descorrió las frondas de un grueso helecho y lo dejó pasar.

Harry entró a la casa por primera vez y vio todo lo que Hermione había hecho en tan sólo tres veranos: cuatro gruesos troncos planos se encontraban esparcidos por el piso. Con una tabla grande y algunas patas algo deformes había construído una mesa. Clavados en las paredes, había gruesos estantes de madera clara. Sobre ellos se encontraban diversas flores de colores, la mayoría simples pero Harry distinguió una Mandrágora.

- A mi me pasaba todo el tiempo, no te preocupes. Desde hace tres veranos que vengo construyendo esta casa. Aún no la termino pero no hay un verano en el que no me lastime. O las manos, o las piernas. Bueno, lávate un poco y envuélvete en esto- dijo entregándole unas vendas.

- ¿Y tus padres no te ayudan?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Oh no, no tienen mucho tiempo en las vacaciones. Estuvieron pidiendo unos cuantos días libres en el trabajo para estas vacaciones en especial porque, bueno... porque les dije que tu y yo éramos novios y vendrías aquí- terminó colorada.

- Ah... ¿y cómo se lo tomaron?- preguntó Harry algo colorado también.

- Mi mamá se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo me esperaba- respondió con naturalidad- y mi papá, bueno... tal vez parece algo serio pero se toma todo a la ligera- agregó con una sonrisita.

- Oye, ¿no te parece algo peligroso tener una Mandrágora adulta en tu casa?- preguntó Harry señalándola.

- Para nada, mis amigas ya saben que no deben tocarla ni molestarla. Y durante el año, Jacinta la cuida como si fuera yo.

- ¿Jacinta?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Oh, Jacinta es mi empleada de servicio pero también es mi madrina. Ella cuida de la cabaña durante el año. Ella sabe que somos magos, al igual que los demás empleados y mis amigas de por aquí. Las invitaré a pasar el día un día de estos.

Harry continuó mirando la cabaña hasta que se encontró con un bulto largo cubierto por una manta. Alrededor de el bulto había mucho polvo, al parecer aserrín; y varias lijas de tamaños distintos, serruchos y cuchillos. Incluso Harry encontró un pincel manchado con pintura dorada.

- Hermione, ¿Qué hay debajo de la manta?- le preguntó.

- Es algo que estuve haciendo desde que llegué de mi primer año en Hogwarts. En realidad se me ocurrió cuando encontré un árbol en especial aquí. Mira...

Hermione fue hasta el largo bulto y le sacó la cubierta. Debajo de ella había una escoba. Una escoba impresionante. Ligeramente más corta que su Saeta de Fuego, pero igual de imponente. Las ramitas de la cola estaban perfectamente onduladas. Hasta parecían brillar por sí mismas. Estaban unidas al palo de la escoba por dos finas argollas plateadas. El otro extremo de la escoba se parecía extrañamente a un lápiz: terminaba en punta, con lo que la escoba rompería el viento con absurda facilidad. Evidentemente aún no estaba terminado el trabajo pero, aún así, Harry estaba muy ocupado tratando de no dejarse tentar y tomarla.

- No tiene caso que intentes volar con ella, como seguro estarás pensando. Aún no le puedo poner el hechizo volador- advirtió Hermione- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es excelente- respondió Harry con un hilo de voz. La tomó con sumo cuidado y la levantó a la altura de la vista- simplemente maravillosa. ¿Me dejarás volarla alguna vez?

- Bueno, cuando la termine podrás volarla por donde tú quieras cuantas veces quieras.

Harry no entendió eso último.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, será tuya cuando la termine. Espero terminarla para navidad porque será tu regalo.

- ¿Para mí? No, no puedo aceptarlo, es tu trabajo. Debes haber tardado semanas en armarla.

- Vamos, Harry, yo no sé volar. Además, ¿para qué quiero yo una escoba tan veloz?

- Pero...

- Hablaremos de esto en Navidad ¿está bien?

- Está bien.

************************************************

A Harry se le designó dormir en la pieza de Hermione, por elección de sus padres, pero claro, en una suave cama al lado de la de la chica.

Continuaron construyendo la cabaña usando el nuevo troncó que habían conseguido.

- Es mucho más fácil de a dos- comentó Hermione una tarde- y no termino tan dolorida.

Afortunadamente, les tocaron días soleados, por lo que los dos pudieron bañarse varias veces en la piscina que tenían los Granger en el campo.

Durante la noche, subían al auto del señor Granger y salían rumbo al pueblo. Esa noche, justo había una feria de pueblo y la señora Granger tenía muchos deseos de ir al igual que Harry, que nunca había ido a una.

Desde más o menos un kilómetro, pudieron ver los in interrum-  
pidos fuegos artificiales que salían como torpedos hacia las estrellas. Era una noche espléndida, como muchas otras. Ya más cerca, comenzaron a escuchar la música de la feria, lo mismo que las intermitentes luces de colores que adornaban cada juego.

El señor Granger les dio a Harry y Hermione algo de dinero y les dijo:

- En tres horas en el puesto de hamburguesas cerca de la entrada ¿entendido? Sean puntuales- terminó diciendo.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a deambular por el pasto verde deteniéndose en algunos puestos, y pasando de largo en otros. Hermione parecía una niña pequeña. Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y arrastraba a Harry hasta los puestos más llamativos.

Había uno especialmente grande y llamativo, con antorchas a las lados y la música extremadamente alta. Como era de esperarse, Hermione corrió al instante seguido de buena gana de un Harry rebosante de interés, puesto que lo más raro era que no había ninguna persona observando al dueño, ni siquiera se paraban a echar un vistazo a la atracción. Simplemente la ignoraban.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron al mostrador. Desde allí se veía una mesa muy grande con pequeños círculos de colores. En un estante había cajas de todos los tamaños, algunas con agujeros pequeños en los lados, otras con gruesas cintas atadas en la parte superior.

Un hombre de cara demacrada, con una barba larga negra y un pelo negro muy largo y muy sucio se encontraba dormitando en una silla con respaldo inclinado. Llevaba una camisa larga y descolorida, con unos pantalones abombados azules y unos tirantes cruzados en la espalda. Levaba una boina grisácea en la cabeza.

Hermione no parecía muy satisfecha por el dueño del puesto. De hecho ya se encontraba arrastrando a Harry para ir a otro sitio cuando el hombre se despertó bruscamente. Se encontró con la mirada de Harry y se levantó de un salto.

- Al fin dos magos en esta tierra poblada de muggles- dijo con una voz enronquecida- he estado buscando alguien conocido desde hace años.

Hermione continuaba tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre, puesto que le era un completo desconocido pero Harry escuchaba atentamente al hombre.

- ¿Conocen a Dumbledore?- preguntó rápidamente.

- Claro que sí- respondió Harry sin vacilar- vamos a su escuela.

- Entonces quizás puedas servirme de ayuda, chico- respondió dando un salto sobre el mostrador y callendo a un lado de Harry- necesito llegar hasta él y darle un mensaje.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Hermione habló por vez primera.

- Mi nombre es Mundungus Fletcher y necesito hablar con Albus Dumbledore lo más pronto posible.

Mundungus Fletcher... de dónde conocía ese nombre, se preguntaba Harry. Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado...

- ¿Mundungus Fletcher?- preguntó Harry de repente- ¿usted no es parte de un tal "antiguo grupo", formado por Arablella Figg, Remus Lupin?

Mundungus parecía asombrado.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

- Harry Potter.

Mundungus casi se cae de espaldas.  
- ¡Harry!, tu sí que podrás ayudarme. ¿Estás con algún mago adulto?

Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- Los padres de Hermione son muggles.

A Mundungus se rugió el estómago.  
- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que coma algo?- preguntó algo avergonzado- no como hace dos días.

Hermione, que parecía haberse calmado al escuchar que era amigo de Dumbledore, se adelantó.  
- Usted puede alojarse unos días en mi casa. Mis padres entenderán- anunció seriamente.

- Muchas gracias, chica. A cambio por tu oferta, ¿qué tal un poco de información? ¿No te gustaría saber que pasa en el mundo?

Llevaron a Mundungus junto a los padres de Hermione. La señora Granger soltó un gritito y fue a ayudarlo creyendo que se había lastimado. El señor Granger, al contrario, lo miró con desconfianza. La verdad era que el aspecto de Mundungus dejaba mucho que desear. Finalmente, el señor Granger aceptó a regañadientes llevar a Mundungus en su auto hasta su casa. Todos habían comido antes de salir para la feria pero por educación, se quedaron acompañando a Mundungus mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo con una rapidez que rayaba la línea de la repugnancia. Tuvieron que despertar a una empleada para que hiciera algo rápido para comer para Mundungus que no parecía llenarse con un simple muslo de pollo.

Luego de comer algo rápido preparado por una malhumorada cocinera, Mundungus bebió el agua con rapidez insólita para terminar con un estruendoso eructo.

El señor Granger no parecía nada contento con la nueva visita pero, por conmiseración a su hija, no hizo ningún comentario.

- Disculpen- musito Mundungus- pero tenía hambre.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Hermione

- ¿Y bien que cosa?

- Nos dijiste que nos contarías que has estado haciendo para Dumbledore- respondió Hermione seria.

"¡Ah!, si, claro. Bien. Sabrán que Dumbledore mandó a Sirius Black a reunir el antiguo grupo. Al instante nos pusimos al servicio. Bien, durante el año no tuvimos mucho trabajo. Sólo buscar pistas, planes de Voldemort- comentó con naturalidad-. El año estuvo bien hasta que... bueno, Harry luchó contra Voldemort y, bueno, ya saben lo que pasó".

"Luego de la pelea, Dumbledore nos mandó a Arabella y a mi a buscar el paradero de Voldemort e informarle sobre sus movimientos. Naturalmente, la antigua mansión Riddle en pequeño Hangleton, donde Voldemort se ocultaba, estaba protegida por innumerables hechizos de protección oscura. Fue un verdadero embrollo evitar los detectores de intrusos pero pudimos pasar. Nos enteramos que Voldemort estaba buscando una forma para recomponer su brazo".

- Pero un simple movimiento con la varita basta- interrumpió Harry- así lo hizo con Colagusano y le dio una mano plateada.

- Harry, Voldemort no puede recomponer su brazo con un simple hechizo- respondió pacientemente Mundungus- su cuerpo ya casi no es humano. Es ya una mezcla de transformaciones mágicas. Necesita poderosas pociones y hechizos de magia oscura.

"Como iba diciendo, Voldemort buscaba la forma de recomponer su cuerpo. Nos quedamos vigilando la casa durante unas semanas hasta que pasó lo peor: el día en que nos enteramos de que Voldemort había encontrado la forma de recomponer su cuerpo, su serpiente, Nagini nos encontró. Al instante dio la alarma a Voldemort pero no lo espero y... mató a la pobre Figgy. La pobre... no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. Ya saben lo que es un mordisco de esa serpiente".

La voz de Mundungus se iba apagando poco a poco y una gruesa lágrima de tristeza cayó por su mejilla.

- Pero, ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo es que no te hicieron nada?- preguntó Hermione.

- Jamás dije que no me habían echo nada. Me atacaron con todo, destruyeron mi varita en un momento dado. Afortunadamente vi una chimenea cerca mio. Me tiré de cabeza, tenía unos pocos polvos Flu pero los suficientes para una salida rápida. Dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente. Tuve la desgracia de pronunciar el de mi hermano muggle.

"Aparecí en una aldea. Al principio crei que me había quedado ciego, pero no. La aldea estaba echa pedazos. Cuerpos desparramados por doquier. Muchas casas ennegrecidas. Mucha sangre derramada. Me oculté en un derruído cobertizo por unos días. Por suerte había un poco de la cosecha que no se había chamuscado y de eso subsistí".

"El pueblo donde había ido a parar está muy lejos de la civilización, así que tuve que vagar por las montañas durante días. Tenía que llegar a Dumbledore puesto que era mi deber informarle".

"La noche del cuarto día desde que salí de la aldea tuve la dicha de encontrarme un circo ambulante. Naturalmente, no fue difícil conseguir trabajo en él. Tengo sólo los principios básicos de Magia sin Varita, puesto que no soy un auror reglamentario. Aún así me sirvió la magia. Le mostré al jefe del circo muggle algo de magia y me contrató de inmediato. Me dio comida y un coche compartido para dormir bajo techo".

"Hice mi puesto con ayuda de la gente amiga del circo. Luego lo encanté, con dificultad, pero lo hice, para que sólo un mago pudiera verlo. De vez en cuando hacía números mágicos en los pueblos mas grandes. Pero, por desgracia, ninguna persona se acercó al puesto hasta que ustedes lo hicieron hoy".

"Hace semanas que debía haber ido con Dumbledore para informarle. Si sólo tuviera algún medio para ir. Su chimenea no está conectada a mi red Flu y no creo poder hacer magia ni siquiera con mi varita".

Todos se quedaron pensando, o así por lo menos lo hacía Harry, sobre algún medio para llegar a Dumbledore.

- Es imposible- musitó Hermione preocupada- sin magia tardaríamos años para llegar.

- ¿Y en el autobús ese con el que viajamos al callejón Diagon una vez?- preguntó el señor Granger.

- ¡Eso es- gritó eufórica Hermione- podemos llegar a Hogwarts en el autobús noctámbulo! No necesitamos magia para eso. ¡Papá, eres un genio!

- No tan rápido- interrumpió Mundungus con voz grave- Dumbledore no está vigilando a Voldemort desde Hogwarts. No, tenemos un pequeño cuartel general, pero está bastante lejos de aquí y el autobús noctámbulo sólo va por tierra.

Hermione bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

- Hay una forma- musitó Harry en voz baja- podemos llegar en mi escoba, maniobrando mi Saeta de Fuego por turnos.

Hermione, para sorpresa de Harry, no puso ninguna objeción, sin embargo dijo:  
- Pero tendrá que ser mañana por la noche. Esa escoba hay que ajustarla un poco.

- Muy bien entonces- dijo contenta la señora Granger- todos iremos a descansar para mañana trabajar duro.

Le armaron una pequeña cama entre Harry y el señor Granger a Mundungus en un sofá. Mundungus no hizo ningún comentario pero no parecía muy contento con su cama. El señor Granger tampoco parecía muy alegre, sobre todo cuando Mundungus se lanzo a la cama como si saltara desde un trampolín y el sofá hizo un crujido espantoso.

Harry tardó varias horas en poder dormirse. Primero, por los lejanos pero ruidosos ronquidos de Mundungus; y segundo, por las ansias que tenía de volver a montar su Saeta de Fuego.  
Le esperaba un largo viaje por delante, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que, dondequiera que fuera el cuartel general, ahí estaría Dumbledore, y tal vez Sirius. Harry tenía muchas ganar de hablar con él, puesto que desde hace ya más de dos meses que no lo hacía. Quizás también se encontrara con los señores Weasley en el cuartel, o con algún poderoso ayudante de Dumbledore.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, no tardó más que unos segundos en poder dormirse.


	4. El cuartel general

_**Capítulo IV: El cuartel general.  
**_

Tan sólo habían pasado unas horas desde el alba cuando, raro en él, Harry se despertó bruscamente. De un salto se paró y se puso los anteojos. Se desperezó y salió de la habitación con algo de ropa en los brazos. Se dio una ducha y bajó.

Al final de la escalera, en el sofá del living, Mundungus dormía profundamente. Su respiración era acompasada aunque no dejaba de moverse. Justo estaba por dirigirse a la puerta trasera para dar un pequeño paseo cuando Mundungus se cayo del sofá con un gran estrépito.

Mundungus abrió los ojos y se levantó maldiciendo. Cuando vio a Harry le comentó enfadado:

- Es la tercera vez en la noche.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Harry lo invitó a pasear por los terrenos de la finca.

- Total, una vez despierto de día me es difícil volver a dormirme- bufó con enojo.

Salieron por el sendero. El cielo estaba nublado de nuevo, pero unos pequeños y finos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las frías nubes iluminando distinas partes del pasto. Mientras caminaban en silencio, el rocío matinal les humedecía el calzado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que uno de los dos habló por vez primera.

- ¿Es el cuartel general de alguna sociedad o algo?- preguntó Harry.

Mundungus se tomó su tiempo para responder.  
- Vendría a ser una sociedad anti – Voldemort pero a Albus le interesaba más investigar que preocuparse por esas cosas. Claro que no es muy importante pero me gustaría sentir que pertenezco a algo.

- ¿Qué crees que haremos hoy?- Harry volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, ya te dije que vamos a hacer un viaje algo largo así que hay que trazar una buena estrategia. Antes de mi viaje, Albus me recomendó que no volara en escoba, aunque no se si lo dijo por Voldemort o por mi habilidad con la escoba.

Harry hizo una risa forzada para complacer a Mundungus.

- El caso es que no podemos salir así como así. Tengo que protegerte y tenemos que protegernos así que antes que nada, una buena estrategia nos serviría. Aunque quizás, más que un estratega necesitaremos un buen chef. Nos esperan algunas horas de vuelo.

- Ya que tanto has hablado del cuartel, ¿Dónde se encuentra instalado?

Para su sorpresa, Mundungus le echó una mirada de enojo y le dijo ásperamente:

- Hablaremos de esas cosas en el vuelo.

Harry se quedó algo asombrado. ¿Por qué tanto problema en hablar del lugar donde estaba un maldito cuartel si estuvieron hablando de eso hace horas.

Dieron una vuelta más por los terrenos de los Granger antes de volver a la casa. Cuando entraron en la cocina, se encontraron con cinco desayunos servidos pero nadie comiendo. Mundungus mencionó algo sobre empleados muy eficientes y se sentaron a desayunar.

***************************************************

El sol ya había bajado bastante y las finas nubes más alejadas del mismo se estaban oscureciendo poco a poco. Tuvieron suerte, pensó Harry, una noche con nubes pequeñas pero que los ocultarían si fuera necesario.

Cada uno, Harry y Mundungus, cargaba con una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas donde, personalmente, la señora Granger se había encargado de poner, bien compactado, algunos pocos alimentos de emergencia. Gracias a la obstinada insistencia de Hermione, cada uno llevaba una soga atada a la cintura y unas pequeñas gafas sin aumento.

"Para que el viento no te moleste, bobo" le respondió Hermione al preguntarle Harry. Ropa bien abrigada llevaban puesta los futuros voladores, esta vez, gracias a la recomendación de Mundungus. Harry llevaba en el bolsillo también su práctica brújula de lata.

Ya estaban Harry y Mundungus montados a las escobas cuando Hermione dijo que sería buena idea llevar los guantes de piel de dragón. Harry sentía que la escoba no aguantaría el peso de nada más asi que, cuando Hermione llegaba con los guantes, dio una fuerte patada al suelo y despegó.

Como lo había pensado, la escoba se tambaleó un poco pero se elevó con la misma potencia de siempre. Subían rápidamente hacia el cielo y la última visión que pudo tener de lo que dejaba en tierra firme fue a la familia Granger saludándolo con la mano.

En ese momento se adentraron en las nubes y Harry puso atención a las indicaciones de Mundungus.

- ¡Saca la brújula y apunta hacia el noroeste, Harry!- le gritó Mundungus.

Harry apenas podía escucharlo por los continuos ruidos que producía el viento. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el objeto. Después de contemplarla, giró un poco hacia la izquierda y aumentó la velocidad.

Poco a poco, la Saeta de Fuego iba adquiriendo algo más de velocidad al acostumbrarse a volar sin interrupciones ni giros, como lo hacía Harry cuando jugaba al Quidditch. Pronto, Harry se arrepintió por no haber aceptado los guantes de piel de Dragón: tenía las manos heladas y acalambradas; y le dolía la nariz al respirar.

Atravesaron extensos campos arados juntos con unas pocas ciudades pequeñas hasta que llegaron a la primera ciudad grande. Desde el cielo se veían cercanas las puntas de algunos rascacielos. Harry pudo distinguir unas pocas luces encendidas en ellos pero muy escasas. Debía ser algo tarde para estar despiertos.

- ¡Harry!, estamos en medio de Bristol cuando la tendríamos que haber pasado por unos kilómetros por el oeste- le gritó Mundungus con un dejo de preocupación- Asciende a las nubes y gira a la derecha un poco.

Harry, que se había entretenido observando las diminutas luces de los pocos autos que circulaban por una desierta autopista, se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Mundungus pero ascendió lentamente como si fuera algo penoso.

Volaron por lo menos dos horas más cuando, a lo lejos, Harry distinguió agua. De buena gana le cambió el puesto a Mundungus cuando llegaron a las desiertas orillas de lo que Mundungus llamó Canal de San Jorge.

Mundungus tomó el mando de la escoba y Harry pasó a atrás. Era bastante reconfortante meter las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza dentro de el cuello largo de la polera de lana que llevaba. Pese a las continuas advertencias de Mundungus sobre los peligros de quedarse dormido, Harry lo hizo.

Los dos viajeros continuaron en la escoba por las aguas del canal de San Jorge. Volaban casi en penumbras excepto por algunos rayos de luna que, ocasionalmente, se filtraban para iluminar el camino a Harry y Mundungus.

Mundungus hizo notar su inexperiencia en aterrizajes cuando, al llegar a tierra, ladeó la escoba y cayó de bruces contra un pasto algo descuidado. El ajetreo despertó a Harry, que sacó la varita al instante.

- Ey, chico- le dijo Mundungus sonriendo- ¿siempre sacas la varita al despertarte?

Harry guardo la varita, aún adormecido.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Acabamos de llegar a las costas de Irlanda. Estamos a unos Kilómetros de Wexford, pero decidí hacer un alto para comer algo.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a sacar apetitosos alimentos y bebidas de la mochila. Estaba por abrir una botella de agua cuando Mundungus se la sacó de las manos.

- ¿No oyes agua?- preguntó el adulto.

Harry agudizo el oído hasta lograr escuchar un suave gorgoteo y algunas salpicaduras.

- Voy a enfriar la bebidas- anunció Mundungus- espérame aquí.

Harry lo miró algo extrañado alejarse entre la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con las dos botellas de agua que, como Harry notó al tocarlas, estaban frías.

- Tienes que salir más, chico- observó Mundungus sonriendo- pon una botella en un arroyo frío y la encontraras agradablemente fría.

Harry desenvolvió un paño húmedo y sacó media docena de gruesos sandwiches, los cuales Mundungus miró con avidez.

Luego de comer y descansar un poco, volvieron a subir a la escoba. Esta vez Harry se pasó adelante y Mundungus quedó detrás.

- Vamos Harry, de aquí sólo queda media hora de camino- dijo Mundungus antes de despegar- tenemos que tratar de llegar antes de que comience a clarear.

Harry dio una fuerte patada al suelo y, nuevamente, el viento los azotó con fuerza.  
Después que comer, el vuelo se le hacía más pesado a Harry. Pero como estaban pasando poblados Muggles con frecuencia, se mantuvo en constante alerta.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Mundungus anunció que estaban cerca y que reconocía ya algunas cosas.

- Llegamos con el tiempo justo- dijo Mundungus feliz- ningún muggle a la vista. Baja por aquí, Harry.

Harry descendió hasta llegar al suelo. Estaban en la entrada de lo que había sido hace tiempo, un pequeño estadio de béisbol. Sin embargo, gran parte de las gradas se habían derruido. El césped estaba largo y espeso. Algunos restos de basura aún se podían ver. Las líneas pintadas en pintura blanca se habían borrado con el tiempo y unos pocos indicios marcaban las bases.

Pero había algo extraño en ese estadio: estaba construido en la punta de un risco. Unos metros más adelante de las gradas había un gran acantilado que se cortaba a pique. Nadie podría descolgarse por él ni siquiera con una soga puesto que, a mitad de altura, este retrocedía un poco dejando el ascenso y el descenso imposibles.

Mundungus se abrió paso por entre los matorrales hasta llegar al centro del campo. Harry lo siguió en silencio.

- Ven aquí, Harry- pidió.

Harry se acercó cautelosamente hasta donde Mundungus estaba parado.

- Préstame la varita un segundo, por favor.  
Harry se la dio y Mundungus apuntó a un punto en el pasto.

- Bolder Picario!- dijo en un susurro bien audible.

Mundungus se apartó y Harry, no sin sorpresa, pudo ver cómo un círculo de césped desaparecía dejando a la vista una escalera marinera de metal que descendía por las entrañas del campo de béisbol.

Habló Mundungus:  
- Después de ti, Harry.  
Y le dio su varita.

Harry se echó la Saeta de Fuego al hombro, guardó la varita en el bolsillo y comenzó a bajar por la escalera.

Miró hacia abajo. Los peldaños de la escalera apenas se veían gracias a la luz del exterior. Pero cuando esta se apagó, todo quedó en penumbras. Simplemente una luz azulada iluminaba lo que Harry distinguió como el suelo. Aparentemente, estaba a una considerable distancia del peldaño donde Harry se encontraba. Sintió muy cerca el pie de Mundungus y apresuró la marcha.

A la mitad del trayecto, Harry vio un pequeño hueco en la pared, pero no lo bastante grande para que un humano pasara. Era apenas un poco más grande que lo suficiente para que pasara alguno de los gnomos del campo de los Weasley, que se hallaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de ese lugar. A medida que bajaba peldaño a peldaño, el ambiente se hacía cada vez más frío.

Después de unos minutos de descenso, Harry sintió finalmente el duro suelo de loza.  
Mundungus llegó a su lado unos segundos después. Caminó ligero unos metros hasta que se topó con una pared maciza.

- Memoriza esto, Harry:

"En donde nosotros trabajamos  
desde donde los protegemos  
he llegado yo, con nuevas noticias"

Esas palabras brotaron de la boca de Mundungus, que se quedó mirando a la pared con expresión de confusión.

- Generalmente vengo por otros medios- confesó Mundungus- por esta entrada sólo vine la primera vez. Préstame la varita.

No hizo falta que Harry respondiera a aquella frase puesto que en la pared maciza acababa de aparecer una pequeña pantalla en blanco, que atrajo toda la atención de Mundungus. Harry le dio la varita y se apoyó en la pared.

Él se acercó a la pantalla y realizó un complicado movimiento con la varita de Harry.

Harry, que estaba apoyado en la pared lateral tallada en roca viva, se sobresaltó y se apartó de repente. La misma se descorrió lentamente dejando ver un amplio corredor bien iluminado.

Mundungus sobrepasó a Harry y entro, resuelto, por el corredor. Harry lo siguió observando las paredes, limpias y desnudas, mientras caminaba.

No tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que atravesaron un tapiz y aparecieron en una gran sala, donde unas treinta personas hubieran cabido sin dificultad.

Una alfombra clara relucía sobre el suelo. Diversos tapices y cuadros colgaban de las paredes; y los sillones de diversos colores que no combinaban bien con nada parecían estar en posición de semicírculo en el lado de la chimenea, empotrada en la pared de mármol.

Sentada en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo El Profeta, se encontraba una bruja de alrededor de cincuenta años. Era algo rolliza y se encontraba comiendo bombones de menta de una gran caja cuadrada.

Al parecer se dio un susto mayúsculo al ver a Harry y a Mundungus del otro lado del tapiz. Harry no sabía si era la impresión de ver a un hombre que debería haberse presentado hace meses en ese lugar o el simple hecho de que estaba comiendo los bombones a escondidas.

Se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose la limpia túnica como queriendo quitarse cualquier indicio de los bombones de la ropa.

- Hola, Melisa- saludó Mundungus inocentemente.

Melisa pareció olvidar los bombones y reconoció a Mundungus. Frunció el seño y lo encaró.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le dijo aumentando la voz a cada palabra.

Sin embargo, Mundungus no se acobardó y dijo.

- Es una historia muy larga y preferiría contarla de una sola vez. Creo que deben estar todos aquí, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que si!, pero te hemos esperado durante semanas y tu no aparecías. Albus no está nada contento. ¿Y donde demonios está Arabella? ¡No te escondas! Ya arreglará cuentas contigo, Bella. Sal de donde estés y será mejor.

Mundungus levantó una mano pacíficamente y le dijo a Melisa.

- Arabella no está aquí, así que deja de gritar y llama a todo el mundo. Tengo importantes noticias.

Melisa cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse y salió a regañadientes de la sala.

Mundungus se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y dio un suspiro.

- No sabes que bien se siente un sofá después del vuelo. Tampoco me vendría mal algo fuerte de beber- le comentó a Harry como si le estuviera hablando a su criado.

Harry se permanecía callado observando la sala. No tenía ventanas, sino que los cuadros eran todos del tiempo. La mayoría mostraban un sol radiante y los cálidos rayos, realmente iluminaban y calentaban a Harry.

En ese momento, una diminuta criatura de color gris verdoso muy feo apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco excepto por algunas marcas grises en la parte del pecho y un fino plumero color verde brillante. Era pequeñito y flacucho, su cabeza parecía una bola de billar en la que sobresalía una afilada nariz larga y delgada que a Harry le hicieron recordar a Dobby. Sin duda era un elfo doméstico.

Parecía algo agitado. Hizo una profunda reverencia a Harry aunque sin reconocerlo y se volvió a la butaca de Mundungus, haciendo nuevamente otra reverencia.

- La señorita Melisa manda a Kooper a avisarle al señor Mundungus que lo están esperando en la sala de reunión- anunció el elfo con una voz bastante normal para pertenecer a un elfo doméstico.

Mundungus le sacudió un poco su calva cabeza y le dio las gracias.

- Ah- recordó de pronto- Harry, quédate aquí con Kooper. No tardaremos mucho, espero.

Sonrió por última vez y salió de la sala.

Harry se recostó en el sofá. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuán cansado estaba. Apenas oyó la proposición de Kooper de traerle algo de beber cuando cayó dormido.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando Harry despertó recostado en el sofá. Alguien lo había recostado, le había quitado las zapatillas y le había arropado.

Harry se incorporó y vio, delante suyo, una bandeja de plata con comida y bebida en abundancia. Miró a los lados como esperando a que alguien le diera algún permiso para tocar la comida.

Su última comida, recordó, había sido la que comió allá hace tantas horas cuando recién llegaba a Irlanda. Convenciéndose de que aquella comida era para él, comenzó a engullir. Todo estaba delicioso. Justo se encontraba tomando un reconfortante trago de jugo de calabaza cuando un hombre apareció en la puerta.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena y pelo corto, castaño. Vestía una túnica límpida y colorida de viaje. Sonreía a Harry en ese momento, y éste, le parecía conocido de algún lugar.

- Markus Justmine- arriesgó.

El hombre pronunció más su sonrisa y se acercó palmeándole la espalda. Era aquel auror que había conocido durante los últimos meses del anterior año escolar en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué tal la siesta, Harry?- saludó jovialmente.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si, buena. La necesitaba.

- Muy bien, ahora ponte las zapatillas y sígueme. No te la darás de vago estos días que pases aquí- el tono con que habló pareció de repente, preocupado.

Harry hizo lo que le pedía y lo siguió escaleras abajo hasta una fuerte puerta de madera. Parecía extremadamente antigua pero muy fuerte aún.

Markus tocó tres veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y Kooper salió por ella haciendo con una reverencia y un "los están esperando" algo siniestro.

Harry y Markus entraron a la sala. Totalmente de piedra las paredes con algunas antorchas en los rincones. Era bastante grande, pero gran parte de ésta estaba ocupada por una gran mesa ovalada de madera oscura.

Había sillas alrededor de ella, todas ocupadas excepto cuatro casi en un extremo. Markus se alejó de él y se fue a sentar junto a Mundungus, que le giñó un ojo. En la cabecera, un hombre muy anciano pero de aspecto enérgico se levantó para darle la bienvenida a él, Harry. Ese hombre traía una larga túnica azulada con muchas lunas y estrellas plasmadas en los brazos, y una extensísima barba blanca le llegaba hasta el cinturón. En el rostro siempre bondadoso pero ya lleno de arrugas se formó una sonrisa. Era Albus Dumbledore.

- Que tengas muy buenos días, Harry- lo saludó- permíteme presentarte a las personas que están junto a mí, por favor.

"A mi lado, como recordarás, Alastor Moody; la profesora McGonagall; el profesor Snape; Mundungus Fletcher. Creo que también conoces a Markus Justmine ¿verdad?. Ahora van los que no conoces: Ágata Billsmurgh, Anne Gymenis, Teodoro Vicendium, y Melisa Luckmille, todos ellos de diversos departamentos de aurores de Inglaterra e Irlanda; Robert Highway, director del departamento de Red Flu del Ministerio de Inglaterra; nuestra miembro más joven del grupo: Nancy Guytrayce, recién egresada de la academia de medimagos en Francia; Alejandra Pirilio y Bill Weasley, los dos mejores rompedores de encantamientos en Gringotts- Bill le hizo un gesto de bienvenida con la mano."

- Sólo faltan Remus Lupin, que por problemas personales se ha ausentado- habló a todo el mundo esta vez- Sirius Black, que aún se encuentra hospitalizado aunque parece que muy pronto lo tendremos de vuelta y, gracias al reporte de Mundungus, Arabella Figg, que por desgracia no logró escapar junto a Mundungus- el rostro de Dumbledore pareció, de repente, más anciano, débil y melancólico que nunca. Parecía que su mente estaba en lo más profundo de su ser rememorando a Arabella Figg.

Snape hizo una especie de tos falsa que sacó a Dumbledore de su ensimismamiento.

- Discúlpenme. Harry, siéntate donde quieras. Tenemos muchas cosas para hablar y algunas para consultarte.

Harry tomó asiento con más curiosidad con la que había entrado a la gran sala. Enfocó su mirada hacia Dumbledore, que se había vuelto a sentar.

- Algunos de ustedes ya saben el por qué de haber invitado a Harry a este consejo, otros no, como él mismo. Así que lo explicaré nuevamente.

"Inmediatamente después de los sucesos ocurridos al final del año escolar, los cuales me imagino que todos recordarán, y viendo las consecuencias que trajo aparejado, decidí formar un grupo de combate. Pero no un grupo cualquiera, sino un grupo de combate serio pero al mismo tiempo a escondidas. No sólo a escondidas del ministerio de la magia claro está, sino también a escondidas de sus padres."

Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la repercusión de sus palabras pero nadie movió un músculo, ni siquiera Harry.

"Como habrán adivinado, me estoy refiriendo a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts seleccionados que posean la mayoría de las aptitudes que se buscan en estos momentos en los aurores. No busco un grupo suicida, sino que puedan defender o defenderse en casos de necesidad. Quisiera instruir personalmente a cada alumno y alumna de Hogwarts para su defensa pero dadas las actuales circunstancias, sólo podemos preparar a los mejores. No habrá diferencias, límites de edades ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente los estudiantes capacitados para afrontar los diversos... obstáculos se los llamarán a formar parte del grupo."

"Se les instruirá sobre magia en todas sus formas usadas en combate, tanto magia "blanca", por así decirlo, y magia "negra". Por supuesto, el pertenecer o no al grupo está absolutamente en manos de ellos mismos. Se abarcará cada caso en forma particular e informaremos. Más tarde tendremos las respuestas."

"Tal vez algunos sigan confundidos y aún no comprendan como puede estar ligado el plan con la presencia de Harry. Bueno, en realidad él tiene la capacidad y el poder para afrontar peligros que algunos de esta sala no pueden. Pero este discurso no es para comparar ni ridiculizar a nadie, sino porque aún nos falta un elemento indispensable para la creación del grupo."

"No se alguno sabrá cuál es el elemento que hace que el cáliz de fuego del torneo de los tres magos tenga la autonomía necesaria para designar a los campeones de cada colegio participante. Dicho elemento es una pluma roja de fénix rey de la isla de los fénix, en el océano pacífico. Como imaginarán, uno no puede infiltrarse así como así en la isla y robar la pluma. Tienen que superar diversas pruebas físicas y mentales para hacerse con la pluma."

"El próximo objetivo de esta organización es la pluma roja del fénix rey de la isla de los fénix, en el pacífico. Ya he seleccionado a tres de los cinco integrantes del grupo que partirá. Yo no podré ir puesto que desconozco el tiempo que puede ocupar y no me puedo dar el lujo de olvidarme de mis obligaciones, que por cierto son muchas. Sin embargo, aún me faltan dos integrantes, y tenía pensado que Harry fuese el cuarto- en ese momento, Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry exclusivamente- ¿qué dices, Harry?"

- Yo...- balbuceo estúpidamente Harry. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Dumbledore no le pediría que fuese si fuera una misión de peligro mortal.

Harry abrió la boca y justo estaba por responder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a todos.

- Si él va, entonces no me dejarán aquí, aunque tenga que aguantarme a Snivelus- dijo una voz grave.


	5. Trabajando

Capítulo V: Trabajando 1° Parte

Todos, excepto Dumbledore, Snape y Harry, se voltearon de sus sillas para ver quién había entrado tan de repente. Sólo el director de Hogwarts, el profesor de Pociones y el niño que vivió se quedaron donde estaban, ya que habían reconocido la voz. Algunos con felicidad, otros, como Severus Snape, con un gran desencanto.

Sirius Black, un hombre robusto y fornido, de largo pelo negro y un carácter amistoso, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, donde se quedó Kooper, temblando ligeramente.

Sirius se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente, y luego fue hacia Dumbledore sin siquiera echar una mirada desagradable a Snape, como usualmente hacía. Dumbledore y él se saludaron cortésmente y Harry pudo escuchar, a pesar de lo lejos que estaba de ellos, un "imaginé que llegarías de un momento a otro", dicho por la comisura de los labios de Dumbledore.

Ajeno a las susurros excitados de sus compañeros, Sirius se encaminó hacia el extremo de la mesa y se sentó junto a Harry, guiñándole un ojo a éste.

- Bueno, ya tenemos cuatro de cinco. Entonces, ¿qué dices Harry?- preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí- respondió Harry seguro.

- Entonces ya todo está listo. Prepararé un traslador para pasado mañana en la tarde. Como hay mucha diferencia horaria, llegarán al amanecer allá. Les sugiero a todos que descansen bien que Kooper y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás. Harry, con respecto al correo, no puedes mandar ninguna lechuza pero, gracias a Robert, te podrás comunicar mediante la Red Flu con magos y muggles. Ahora te pido que te retires ya que tengo algunas cosas que discutir con los demás- pidió finalmente Dumbledore- Kooper ya sabe que hacer.

Harry se levantó y salió emocionado. Del otro lado de la puerta lo estaba esperando Kooper.

- Podría seguirme, señor.

Harry, que aún estaba azorado por las nuevas noticias recibidas, siguió a Kooper lenta y pesadamente.

El elfo lo llevó por tantos pasillos que Harry creyó que no podría recordar el camino de regreso al living. Al subir una estrecha escalera, los pasillos cambiaron bruscamente: antes eran estrechos y oscuros a pesar de las pocas antorchas que los iluminaban, y ahora eran espaciosos, con varias arañas llenas de velas que alumbraban hasta el último recoveco del corredor. Pintorescos y coloridos tapices y cuadros y, el suelo, marmolado, constituían una excelente decoración capaz de alegrar al más triste con sólo mirarlo.

Finalmente, Kooper se detuvo ante una puerta gruesa y algo antigua con clavos incrustados en la madera. El elfo abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Harry a su "habitación", que sólo utilizaría ese día. Harry pasó y echó un vistazo a su pieza. No era nada muy extraordinario, simplemente una cama simple pero de aspecto cómodo, un escritorio, una silla y (Harry no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí) su equipaje acomodado en un rincón. Su Saeta de Fuego estaba apoyada contra el alféizar de una ventana.

- Kooper también trajo de la casa de los muggles una carta de parte de una chica, señor- dijo Kooper sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos y extendiendo una huesuda mano con un pergamino.

- Ah, si, gracias Kooper.

- ¿Puede Kooper retirarse, señor?- consultó el elfo.

- Eh... si, claro.

- Kooper debe ir a ordenar el cuartel, señor.

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Apenas oyó cuando Kooper cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer la carta de Hermione. Aunque era la carta más corta que le hubiera escrito jamás, tenía la letra algo apresurada pero legible al fin.

Harry: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando? Un elfo vino a llevarse tus cosas. Dijo que era servidor de Dumbledore. Por suerte pude llegar a darle esta carta para ti. ¿Volverás pronto?

Escríbeme en cuanto recibas esta carta.  
Hermione.

Terminó de leer la carta y salió de la habitación con una idea en mente. Pero para llevarla a cabo debía llegar al living, y para eso, recordar el extenso camino de regreso a alguna parte habitada del cuartel. Afortunadamente se encontró en el camino con una joven mujer a la que reconoció como Nancy Guytrayce, la medimaga del grupo, que le mostró un pasaje secreto detrás de un tapiz completamente negro. Preguntándose que haría Nancy vagabundeando por el cuartel cuando debería estar en la sala de reunión, llegó al dichoso living.

Por suerte estaba desierto y un fuego abundante crepitaba en el hogar. Sobre una repisa pequeña, encontró un saco rebosante de polvos Flu. Suponiendo que para hablar de chimenea a chimenea sólo debería meter la cabeza, Harry lanzó los polvos Flu diciendo "Finca Granger".

Definitivamente, hablar mediante polvos Flu era peor que viajar con ellos. Toda su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía sus rodillas sobre el firme suelo del cuartel. Cerro los ojos cuando una gran cantidad de hollín estuvo a punto de infiltrarse por entre los párpados y, cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró mirando la sala de los Granger.

Leyendo el diario tranquilamente sobre el sillón, se encontraba el señor Granger, que no parecía darse cuenta de que la cabeza de Harry flotaba a unos tres metros suyo.

- Señor Granger- jadeó Harry. El suelo del cuartel le había empezado a hacer doler las rodillas.

Sobresaltado, el señor Granger soltó el diario y observó la chimenea. Harry pudo notar el susto en su mirada al ver su cabeza en la chimenea pero sin el resto del cuerpo.

- ¿Podría llamar a Hermione, por favor?- le preguntó amablemente.

El señor Granger asintió como si tuviera un resorte bajo el mentón y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

Escuchó un grito ahogado y, unos segundos después, Hermione entró a su campo de visión algo agitada. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Harry.

- Harry, ¿donde estás?- preguntó algo alarmada.

- Llegamos a donde nos dirigíamos pero temo que debo volver a salir. Me encomendaron una especie de misión junto a otros miembros pero no sé cuanto tiempo me llevará- respondió Harry algo apresurado. El dolor de las rodillas estaba aumentando.

- Pero, pero. Tú tienes que ir a Hogwarts. Tienes que estar en el tren. Tienes que quedarte conmigo.

- Lo siento, Herm. Dumbledore me la encomendó y yo dije que sí. Perdóname.

Hermione se levantó visiblemente molesta y lo despidió.

- Bueno, pues entonces buena suerte y vete- dijo con voz alta.

- Pero Hermione, me la...

Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione se había alejado corriendo y estaba seguro de que ya no lo escuchaba.

Algo deprimido, Harry sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra del living.

Fascinante- pensó enojado- ahora tenía por delante una misión para ir a buscar una simple pluma y, para cuando volviese, le esperaba una Hermione enojada. Simplemente fascinante.

La emoción de hace sólo diez minutos se había esfumado. Lo que antes parecía una peligrosa misión con acción en busca de un elemento para formar un verdadero grupo de combate se había convertido en una insípida e inútil búsqueda de una insignificante pluma.

Se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por pasillos cada vez más oscuros. En un momento dado, Harry percibió un hedor desagradable, pero continuó caminando. Bajó algunas escaleras algo derruidas. Parecía un castillo subterráneo. Harry se encontraba bajando por una interminable escalera de caracol que, cada cuatro peldaños malos, aparecía uno en buen estado. Encontró una sustancia azul-plateada que le se parecía enormemente a sangre de unicornio.

Parecía que esa parte del cuartel no había sido habitada jamás. Harry se preguntó si el cuartel había sido construido por Dumbledore y compañía o sólo lo habían encontrado. Las dos posibilidades cabían. Las telas de arañas se hacían más espesas y a Harry le hicieron acordar a cierta araña gigante que vivía en un bosque a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Finalmente acabó la escalera y, sacándose los restos de telarañas, Harry continuó su camino con curiosidad. Llegó a una especie de arco de madera. Lo cruzó y se encontró parado en el principio de un puente de madera. Bajo él, una gran cantidad de liquido rojo sangre circulaba como un río. Cada vez era más absurdo. Dio media vuelta para regresar pero no encontró ningún arco de madera. El puente terminaba en una pared maciza, como clavado en ella.

Se volteó nuevamente y cruzó en puente, que se tambaleaba a cada paso. Al pasar por una estrecha puerta, comenzó a oír música suave y lenta, pero lejana y apagada a la vez. Llegó a una bifurcación y prestó atención a la música.

De repente, cuando Harry dobló por la esquina derecha, se encontró con luz al final del corredor. Apresuró el paso y se acercó rápidamente a la luz. En la luz vio una imagen: se veía a Hermione, abrazándolo a él, a Harry.

De pronto Harry sintió que debía separar a Hermione de aquel Harry. Comenzó a correr. Pero sólo el cuerpo corría. En su interior deseaba detenerse, pero una fuerza desconocida lo arrastraba hacia la luz. Esta por llegar. Diez metros, cinco, tres, dos, uno...

Sintió que una mano fuerte pero fría lo tomaba del codo y lo jalaba a una habitación lateral. Harry pareció despertar de un hechizo y recuperó la movilidad de los miembros. Miró a la persona que lo había tomado del brazo y casi deseó seguir estando corriendo hacia esa misteriosa luz.

- ¿Qué demoniós crees que haces, Potter?- susurró con resentimiento Snape.

- ¿Qué hago con...?- empezó Harry pero Snape lo interrumpió.

- Shhhhhh, ¿no ves que todavía puede estar merodeando por aquí?

Snape se acercó a una puerta cerrada, aún tomando a Harry del codo y prestó atención.

No necesitó pegar la oreja a la puerta ni hacer silencio. Del otro lado se escuchó un grito agudo y una explosión. La expresión de Snape, antes fría e indiferente, cambió al observar a Harry nuevamente pero la nueva mueca no era más relajante que la anterior. Harry había visto a Snape enojado, pero esto era más de lo que Harry podía imaginar.

Snape lo tomó por la muñeca con tal fuerza que Harry creyó que le cortaría la circulación.

- Vamos, ya se fue.

Snape abrió la puerta, pero del otro lado no había ninguna luz ni oscuros corredores mugrientos. Salieron a un corredor iluminado donde, casualmente, Kooper se encontraba limpiando el polvo de un cuadro que se reía.

- Y pensar que Dumbledore te designó para ir en la búsqueda de la pluma... ¿No tienes sentido común, Potter? Casi cinco años en el mundo de la magia y no sabes diferenciar realidad de magia, Potter.

Harry iba a preguntarle por que lo estaba regañando pero no juzgó prudente discutir con un Snape tan molesto.

- Sígueme- ordenó.

Como en ya incontables ocasiones, Harry siguió a un enfadado Snape por diversos pasillos hasta llegar una puerta. El profesor de pociones la abrió y dejó entrar a Harry a un lúgubre cuarto que parecía ser la habitación de Snape.

Él sobrepasó a Harry e introdujo sus manos en un cajón abierto de su mesita de luz. De él sacó un grueso libro limpio y brillante, que puso sobre las manos de Harry.

- Ahí tienes, Potter. La mitad para mañana a las seis de la mañana y completo después de cenar. Rendirás un examen con todas las preguntas del libro y te batirás a duelo conmigo sólo con los hechizos del libro. Te quiero aquí seis en punto. Puedes usar magia en el cuartel desde este momento y hasta terminar el duelo. Ahora vete.

Harry salió con el pesado volumen en sus manos y una pesada responsabilidad en su cabeza. No veía la posibilidad de aprenderse aquel libro lleno de difíciles embrujos que seguramente no los aprendería hasta después de salir de Hogwarts.

Harry, ensimismado como venía, no supo qué rumbo tomó para dirigirse hacia su alcoba. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada del libro, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, aunque eso lo entristeció. Ya tendría que ponerse a estudiar antes de que empezaran las clases.

Se sentó en su escritorio, puso el pesado libro sobre el regazo y lo abrió como si estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Ni siquiera tenía índice. El título tampoco aparecía por lugar alguno. Las hojas, amarillentas, estaban impresas con una letra casi ininteligible con muchas curvaturas y letras ensimismadas.

Se acomodó los anteojos y comenzó a leer, anotando de vez en cuando, algún concepto, alguna palabra, algo que lo ayudara a interpretar mejor el texto.

Las sombras cada vez se hacían más largas a medida que bajaba el sol. Harry continuaba leyendo con una taza de café a mano para no dormirse. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Harry se dio cuenta de que había terminado de leer ya hasta la mitad. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba estudiar la teoría y practicar los hechizos que, por lo visto, no iban a ser fáciles.

Hizo caso omiso a Kooper cuando lo llamó para la cena. Intentaba hacer un pequeño resumen pero ya tenía agarrotadas las manos entre pasar las páginas y anotar lo que no entendía. Para la medianoche, ya sabía un poco de todos los temas, pero sabía que a Snape no le iba a gustar "saber un poco de todos los temas". A las dos de la madrugada paró un poco y comenzó a practicar los hechizos.

Afortunadamente, la habitación de Harry se encontraba lejos de las de los demás. Si no hubiera sido así, Harry estaba seguro que ya habría despertado a todo el mundo con sus gritos. No sabía si era por el cansancio, por la dificultad de los hechizos, o por el simple hecho de que llevaba más de diez horas estudiando, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer un hechizo, una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorría desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Pese a todo, Harry continuó practicando los hechizos durante unas tres horas más. A las cinco y media, cuando ya comenzaba a clarear, decidió descansar la media hora que le quedaba. Encontró un reloj despertador en un cajón, y lo programó para que sonara cinco minutos antes del examen. Finalmente se echó a dormir vestido como estaba.

Un sonido molesto comenzó a sonar con fuerza, despertando a un Harry ojeroso y enojado. Apagó el despertador de un violento manotazo. Ese maldito trasto había aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Se sentía casi febril. No necesitó esforzarse en recordar el por qué de todas esas torturas. Sólo tomó su varita. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó tambaleándose hacia la habitación de Snape. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de perderse pero, al final, llegó a la puerta. Tocó sin ganas.

- Pase- dijo una voz que parecía estar conteniendo una carcajada.

Y así era. Cuando entró a la habitación, Snape se encontraba sonriendo a la vez que mostraba sus dientes algo amarillentos. No era una hermosa expresión para comenzar un examen.

- ¿Has estudiado, Potter?

- Sí

- ¿Has practicado?

- Sí- volvió a responder y a Harry le pareció que una nueva descarga eléctrica le recorría el brazo.

- Eso lo veremos. Siéntate en aquel escritorio- se lo señaló- y comienza. No hay límite de tiempo pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Comienza, ¡ya!

Harry se sentó el una elegante silla de madera. La cabeza le latía dolorosamente y los ojos le ardían. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Harry respondía como podía pero el pergamino no parecía acabarse debajo de la mesa.

Sólo al terminar la última pregunta, Harry se dio cuenta que la mayoría de esos hechizos tenían relación con hacer desaparecer fuego.

Aún preguntándose el significado de todos esos hechizos, Harry se levantó de su silla y le entregó a Snape su pobre trabajo. Snape lo guardó en un cajón y se levantó.

- Saca tu varita y aléjate- decía Snape al tiempo que hacía espacio blandiendo su varita.

Harry así lo hizo. Él tenía un duelo interno dentro suyo: el enorme cansancio batallaba con las ganas de vencer a Snape con difíciles embrujos. Recopiló todos los últimos hechizos que se acordaba y se puso en posición.

Snape comenzó con un hechizo común tal vez para ver cuan preparado estaba Harry.

- Expelliarmus

Harry lo esquivó por los pelos, a pesar de que Snape no lo había lanzado con mucha potencia. Al parecer eso no le gustó.

- ¡Que reflejos son esos, Potter! Despiértate o lo haré yo por ti, ¡Correno!

Un veloz chorro de agua salió como un disparo de la varita de Snape, dándole de lleno el la cara a Harry.

Tal vez no fuese el mejor método para despertar a una persona, pero cumplió su objetivo. En realidad, más que despierto, Harry estaba enojado.

¿¡Qué derecho tenía Snape a obligarlo a hacer esas cosas!?

Harry levantó la varita

- ¡Hérunbon!

Un chorro de arena atravesó la habitación como un torpedo directo a los ojos de Snape. Sin embargo, este lo esquivó fácilmente.

- ¿Enojado Potter? Te diré que si quieres lanzarme un hechizo, lo hagas con más ganas. Gorgotio!

Lo siguiente que Harry sintió fue un agudo y potente zumbido que le perforaba los tímpanos y acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Pero Snape no paró, Harry cayó de rodillas intentando hacer desaparecer el sonido.

- Atácame, no dejes que siga el zumbido. Busca la manera de repeler el ataque. Tienes los conocimientos- decía Snape por sobre el zumbido.

Snape pareció enfurecerse más al ver que Harry no le hacía caso y levantó la varita.

Todo cesó y Harry pudo levantarse aunque tambaleándose.

- Lamentable, Potter. ¿Acaso no has practicado? Concéntrate y busca en tu mente los contrahechizos. Probemos de nuevo broherso!

El suelo de la habitación se abrió mágicamente y unas gruesas plantas de un color anaranjado treparon por el pantalón de Harry y le apresaron las piernas.

Harry intentó sacárselas con su propia fuerza pero Snape le hablo de nuevo.

- Puedes intentar todo el día pero ESO es un hechizo, por si no lo sabes, Potter. Y la magia NO se combate con la fuerza- le dijo suavemente- No sé cómo aprobaste los TIMOs sin esos conocimientos.

Harry dejó de tratar de arrancarse las raíces y les apuntó con la varita.

- Diffindo!

El hechizo separó dos raíces de su pierna. Ya estaba apuntando a otras raíces cuando se volvieron a unir, sin un rasguño.

- Mientras más potencia le das a un hechizo, más difícil es desactivarlo con embrujos simples. Repulso!

Un golpe de aire hizo caer a Harry, mas sus piernas continuaron unidas firmemente al suelo, cosa que le hizo estirar dolorosamente los músculos.

- Ámbar ignus!

Esta vez sí sirvió. Las raíces tomaron un color rojo vivo, y Harry pudo apreciar cómo dejaban de ejercer presión sobre él.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y miró a Snape, que lo miraba inexpresivamente.

- Hérunbon- gritó Harry.  
- Glisalio- gritó Snape a la vez.

Afortunadamente, el conjuro de Harry llegó antes de que Snape pudiera lanzar el suyo, asi que Snape sufrió un puñado de arena en los ojos antes de poder apuntar bien la puntiaguda vara de hielo, que igualmente paso cerca de Harry.

Viendo a Snape tratando de sacarse la arena con la varita le dio una idea a Harry, que le lanzó rápidamente un hechizo y comenzó a correr en círculos.

- Enarvio!

En conjuró dio en el lugar apropiado. Y Harry tuvo vía libre para atacar, ya ese era un conjuro para cegar al oponente.

Harry comenzó a rodear a Snape, que súbitamente se paró. A Harry le pareció que estaba aguzando el oído.

- Elactus!

Un destello azulado salió de la varita de Harry directo hacia Snape, pero éste se movió con agilidad y lo esquivo. Eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Harry sino que, luego, Snape comenzó a esquivar los hechizos de Harry, aún sin vista.

Harry estaba ya acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo, que no se daba cuenta que el efecto de la vista en Snape comenzaba a desapare-  
cer. Repentinamente, Snape abrió los ojos y comenzó a lanzar hechizos desenfrenadamente. Harry no pudo ni siquiera escuchar el sexto cuando cayó, con sentido pero vencido, al suelo.

Snape no ayudó a Harry a levantarse, sino que encogió su habitación, se guardó su varita en el bolsillo y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó un rollo de pergamino y se puso a escribir pausadamente.

- ¿Piensas estar descansando en mi habitación mucho tiempo más, Potter?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del papel.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Harry se levantó, pero no se fue. Se plantó frente al escritorio de Snape por si aún deseaba hablarle. No era que de repente la voz de Snape se hubiese convertido en algo grato para los oídos, pero estaba bastante cansado para seguir escuchando sermones.

El profesor continuó escribiendo unos segundos más hasta que levantó la mirada.

- Te lo diré una sola vez y espero que te quede claro, Potter. Tienes más sentidos que el de la vista. Aparte que puede ser engañado muy fácilmente, no es preciso. Concéntrate en trabajar los demás para esta noche. Ahora desaparece.

Harry salió por fin y respiró hondo en fresco aire del cuartel. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, y esperaba tomarse un analgésico lo más pronto posible. Comió algo ligero y se retiró a descansar un par de horas sabiendo que todavía le quedaba lodo el día por delante.

Continuó estudiando después de despertar, ya sin dolor de cabeza y con más tiempo que el día anterior. Estudió bastante más calmado que ayer, y para antes de la cena, ya había terminado de practicar todo, se fijó que todavía le sobraba media hora, la cual usó para descansar. Aunque fue por corto tiempo, eso no evitó que tuviese una que otra pesadilla.

Soñó con Snape, parado con la varita en alto listo para atacar. Y él, Harry, veía todo desde el centro de la habitación. De repente pasaba la imagen y, cuando abría los ojos, muchos Snape lo miraban con una sonrisa macabra. Todos con la varita en alto, listo para atacarlo. Echaban la varita hacia atrás y todos despedían luces del mismo color por sus varitas.

Harry hubiera seguido soñando con aquello si no fuera por el reloj despertador que sonó con un estridente sonido.

Harry se despertó despejado y descansado. No recordaba nada del sueño pero tenía la sensación de que debía recordarlo por alguna razón. Pero no le dio tanta importancia y salió en dirección al comedor.

Cenó sólo con Sirius, que le explicó que todos, en general, no llegaban hasta después de medianoche, pero que ellos dos debían dormir bien esta noche. También le dijo que Snape nunca comía en ese lugar, que mandaba a Kooper a llevarle la comida a su mesa.

Harry cenó tranquilo. Y cuando se despidió de Sirius, a la salida del comedor, caminó ligero con su varita en su bolsillo hacia la lúgubre habitación de Snape. Esta vez llegó sin perderse. Recordó fugazmente el viernes de su primera semana de su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando pudo llegar al Gran Salón junto a Ron sin perderse.

Tocó sonoramente la puerta, decidido a darle su merecido a Snape, por tratarlo como lo trató en la mañana. Abrió la puerta. Snape se encontraba enfrascado en el estudio de unos documentos que, por lo que pudo ver Harry, eran planos de algún tipo de edificio. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, los tocó con la varita mágica, y estos desaparecieron al instante.

Como en la mañana, Snape aumentó las dimensiones de su habitación para tener más espacio.

- A ver como lo haces...

Se pusó en posición, al igual que Harry, y lanzó su primer hechizo.

- Flagelus!

Veloces cadenas aparecieron de la varita de Snape, pero aún no habían cruzado la habitación cuando Harry ya las hizo desaparecer con su varita.

- Diffindo!

Snape recibió ese hechizo con un quejido de dolor puesto que no se había esperado un movimiento tan repentino por parte de Harry. Cosa rara en un tipo veloz y calculador como él. El hechizo le afectó la mano, de la que brotaba abundante sangre.

A Harry le gustaba aquel hechizo. Era uno de los primeros que aprendió en su tercer año y no era fácil detenerlo, puesto que era un hechizo rápido y limpio.

Lo siguiente que pasó, ocurrió en muy poco tiempo. Harry no sabía si era por elo hechizo cortante, el odio hacia Harry o el simple hecho de demostrar su fuerza, pero Snape soltó dos hechizos casi al unísono.

- Kilaxius! Infocus!

El primer hechizo fue dirigido a él, Snape, y Harry pudo ver por una fracción de segundo, antes de que se quedara ciego por el efecto del segundo hechizo, a la figura de Snape que se multiplicaba por toda la habitación.

- Espero que hayas practicado la sensibilidad de tus otros sentidos. Probemos!

Snape comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente por la superficie de la habitación, atravesando sus otros "yo" de la alcoba. De repente se detuvo y lanzó un hechizo.

- Expelliarmus!

Harry podría haber esquivado el hechizo si sólo hubiese oído las pisadas de Snape pero, al contrario, los otros Snape también hacían ruido con sus pies provocando que Harry se desconcentrara y escuchara algo parecido a una manada de caballos que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

El hechizo le pegó en un costado del cuerpo y salió impulsado contra una pared, perdiendo su varita.

- Concentración, Potter! Repulso!

Un golpe de aire le hizo caer de bruces contra el duro y frío suelo.

- Tienes que buscar la diferencia de ruido que te permita identificarme. Intentemos de nuevo.

Otra vez Harry volvió a escuchar un continuo y homogéneo golpeteo de pies que cruzaban la habitación, hasta que otro hechizo le dio. Unos cuantos intentos más faltaron para que Harry captara un pequeño cascabel que sonaba con un agudo tintineo casi imperceptible.

Algo magullado se encontraba cuando, por fin, pudo esquivar un simple y lento petrificus totalus.

- Al fin lo lograste, Potter. Ahora continuaremos practicando con hechizos más rápidos y más ruido para desconcentrarte. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Muy bien, inténtalo.

Esta vez sintió las pisadas más cerca, sumadas a una especie de zumbido provocado por alguna clase de corriente (viento). A duras penas pudo escuchar el hechizo, pero eso no le sirvió para eludirlo.

El agudo tintineo del cascabel había bajado notablemente de intensidad haciendo la tarea más difícil. Sin embargo, todo se puede, y Harry logró, con algo más de práctica, esquivar los hechizos más poderosos, complejos y veloces.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo Snape lo retuvo en su habitación atormentándolo con ejercicios que aumentaban considerablemente en dificultad, con ese maldito hechizo de ceguera, y las continuas burlas pese a su esfuerzo. Lo único que Harry sabía es que estaba molido por dentro y que no sabía como iba a hacer al día siguiente para partir hacia la isla de los fénix por la pluma.

Avanzada la madrugada, Snape dio por terminado el duro entrenamiento ya que, como Harry, tenía que levantarse muy temprano para preparar todo para la salida. Cuando Snape le echó el contrahechizo a sus ojos, le costó mucho enfocar las cosas; y pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de salir por el armario.


End file.
